witch king of the north
by chernabog 90
Summary: harry potter was reborn as the son of Brandon stark and barbrey ryswell. watch as the former ruler and conqueror of the world. change the north form a barren wasteland into an empire
1. Chapter 1

"So this is how it ends." A raven hair green eye man said to a blond hair green eye man

"I'm sorry father, but you need to be stopped." The blond hair green eye man said:

"Didn't I already tell you never to regret anything." The raven hair man said a smile in his face

"I love you, father." The blond hair man said with sadness in his voice

"And I love you too, my son." The raven hair man said

"Expelliarmus." The blond hair man said while pointing his wand into his father.

A red light would go out of his wand and struck the raven-haired man's chest, pushing him into the veil of death and to death embrace. Hadrian Potter Black, the tyrant, and conqueror of the world die by the hand of his son.

The next time Hadrian opened his eyes was in a cold and dark place. He tries calling his Magic, but for the first time since he learns about his gift, it wouldn't answer him. He didn't hold any hope of going to heaven or anything like that. He spilled too much blood and destroyed too many lives even remotely to be considered by an angel to enter heaven. He didn't know how long he was in here since the only thing he can see was darkness. The only thing he can do in this place was to remember the life he had before being killed by his son.

He was born as the son of James and Lily Potter. He was only one year old when Voldemort killed his parents because of a prophecy about him being the one to beat him. After his parent's death, Dumbledore would try to send him to live with his aunt. But his grand-uncle Arcturus black wouldn't allow it and would instead raise him. Dumbledore would try to fight against his great uncle for his custody by using the wizengamot, but since Dumbledore didn't have any relation to him, he would lose.

For the next ten years, he would be raised by Arcturus to be the perfect pureblood scion since other than being the heir to house potter, Arcturus also makes him the heir of house black. Went he was eleven, his Hogwarts letter came, but he didn't enroll there since he didn't want to go there. So with that in mind, Arcturus would enroll him into Drumstrang for his formal education in Magic. Since even though Arcturus, his aunt Cassiopeia, and godfather Sirius black already taught him Magic from the moment he can talk, he still needed a more formal education and also to help him gain friends and allies.

The reason Arcturus choose Drumstrang as his school was that it was close to Bulgaria where they live and because they teach the dark arts in Drumstrang. Now it wasn't like he hasn't learned the dark art since how could he not learn about the dark art since both Arcturus and Cassiopeia were both masters of the dark art. But because even though they are master of it some aspect of it, they cannot teach him, and he has to learn for himself, and Drumstrang could provide it since the Drumstrang library holds one of the biggest collections of books about the dark art. The reason that Arcturus and Cassiopeia couldn't teach him more wasn't that they didn't want to teach him. But because of the nature of the dark art, itself that it was corrupting to oneself. So the more advanced you learn the dark art, the more you lose yourself, and both Arcturus and Cassiopeia have practiced it for years. So some aspect of it that didn't go with his moral during that time was perfectly fine for them to do.

During his first year in Drumstrang was rough since most of the Drumstrang students were purebloods and future dark wizard. So with him being the poster child of the light and the boy who lives, it painted a target in his back. But in just a year, he was able to prove himself to his peer that he isn't just The-Boy-who-lived and he isn't a poster child of the light, but a future dark lord. He would skip a couple of years of his schooling when he was only fourteen; he would be in his seventh year.

It was during his seventh year that something interesting happens with the Triwizard tournament being announced and that it would be held in Hogwarts. Now at first, he wanted to reject going there; the reason he didn't want to go there was that for years Dumbledore had tried every way for him to go to Hogwarts and the Triwizard tournament was just one his way. But the Drumstrang headmaster Igor Karkaroff wanted him there since he is the best student Drumstrang had in years and not to mention he is the current under seventeen dueling champion. So with that in mind, he made a deal with the headmaster he would agree to go to the Triwizard tournament if the headmaster allows him to read form the Drumstrang headmaster book collection. The headmaster would reluctantly agree to his demand and allow him to read from his book collection.

They would travel to Britain the next month using an old ship. When they arrived there, a great feast was held for the arriving schools. The Drumstrang student during the feast would be sitting with the Slytherin, and the Beauxbatons would sit with the Ravenclaw. It was during the opening feast that he meets his girlfriend and future wife Daphne Greengrass for the first time in months. But she was pissed at him since he didn't tell her that he would be coming to Hogwarts. For the Triwizard tournament since the last time he writes to her, he said that he isn't interested in coming here.

So the feast was a bit awkward for him since his girlfriend was glaring at him the hold time. It was only after the feast was over that he was able to explain himself to her. The reason he didn't explain himself to her during the feast was that he didn't want people knowing that he has a relationship with her since it could be used against her. After he explains himself to her, she would slap him a couple of times before they kiss since even though she is mad at him, she also misses him.

The next day he would put his name in the goblet of fire since the goblet will be the one who will select the champion from the three schools. It will be in Halloween that the champion name will be revealed. He would be chosen as the champion for Drumstrang, while some boy named Cedric was chosen to be the Hogwarts champion, and a girl with the name Fleur was chosen as the Beauxbatons champion. After the champions were selected, they would then go to another chamber where they would be told when the first task was held. It was during this time that Dumbledore would try to talk to him. But he would brush the old headmaster's request by saying that he was tired and that he knows that his friend would want to congratulate him on being chosen as the champion. The old headmaster would say that he understood, but he clearly can hear the annoyance in his voice at being told to wait. But Dumbledore is persistent, and up until he leaves Hogwarts, the old headmaster would try to talk to him.

When he returned to the Drumstrang ship, his friend didn't just congratulate him but instead thrown a party for him. The party would last until morning since the teacher allowed it since they know that their student was in a happy mood with their leader being chosen as their school representative. And even if the teacher wanted to stop it, they can't since they know that the student can kill them without any repercussions if they try to stop it. Of course, being chosen as your school champion give you some advantages like you don't need to participate in class and that the Hogwarts restriction section was open for you. This was the thing that he is most excited about since the restriction section of the Hogwarts library was filled to the brim with forbidden knowledge, that even the Drumstrang library didn't have.

After a couple of days, finally, the first Triwizard task happens, and the champions have to face a dragon and take a golden egg for this task. Now unlike other people facing a dragon, it wasn't scary for him since he spends an entire summer learning about them a couple of years ago in the Romanian dragon sanctuary that the Potter family owns. (HERE)So he wasn't terrified of them since he also has an advantage against them. He would go on last, and he would face the most dangerous of all three dragons, the Hungarian Horntail. He still can clearly remember the face the people in the stadium outside those that come from Drumstrang look went he speak Parseltongue. Since his friend and teacher form, Drumstrang knows that he can speak parseltongue since he was eleven. And even one of his teachers forms Drumstrang was the one who taught him to spell in parseltongue since he also can speak it.

After winning the first task in a landslide since he was able to take the dragon egg without injuring both himself and dragon, Since he ask the dragon to trade the egg for meat and the dragon agree. After the first task, it was announced that there would be a ball, and with him being one of the participants in the Triwizard tournament, he was expected to open the ball. This is one of the reasons that he was thankful that he forced to learn how to dance properly went he was a child. Since he knows that Daphne would curse him if he steps on her toes. After the dance ended, they would spend the rest of the night together in the room of requirement.

After the dance, He would spend the rest of his time before the second task reading form the restriction section and training in the room of requirement since the room can change to whatever you wanted it to be. He would also try to figure out the clue about the second task since the judge told the champion that the golden egg that they have would reveal the clue about the second task. But the only thing he got to form was a horrible screeching sound. It wasn't until Daphne mentioned that some creature could only be heard in the natural habitat that he tries to open the egg in water. And it was there that he discovered the clue about the second task. The second task would have a hostage and that it would happen in water. Like the first task, he isn't overly worried since he already performed a ritual that able to make him breathe air in water. He would also use a human transfiguring spell to change his leg into a fish fin.

During the second task, Daphne was taken as the hostage. He was to rescue her under one hour from the merpeople. He did just that under ten minutes since, after the moment, the cannon was fired, signaling the start of the task. He jumps straight through the water, and using his transfiguration; he was able to take Daphne back. The rest of his stay in Hogwarts until the third task was the same as before. That is reading from the restricted section and training in the room of requirement.

Finally, after months of waiting, the third task arrived, the third task would make the champion go through a maze and get to the center of it where the goblet was resided in. The third task for him, in the beginning, is quite disappointing since the first and two tasks were much harder. The only good thing that happens to him before the third task happens was that his family would be there to watch him. Since they didn't get to watch him participated in the first and second tasks. He would go first through the maze since he holds the highest score, and he would reach the goblet, but rather than taking him back to Hogwarts, it actually would take him to a graveyard.

Went he arrived in the graveyard, someone quickly stuns him, he would then be restrained in a statue after that he was forced to watch as his blood was used in a ritual for a horrible looking baby. It wasn't until the ritual was finished that he watches as a horrible looking thing raise form the ritual bowl. The former horrible looking baby now a horrible looking thing then reveal itself that it was Voldemort. Voldemort would then summoned his followers, and when they arrived, he would belittle them before punishing them since, in his eye, they have abandoned him. After he finishes belittling and punishing his followers, Voldemort would finally turn his face to him. Voldemort would rather than attacking him or doing something would then started monologuing about the day he got destroyed. Finally, after a few excruciating minutes of listening to Voldemort talking.

He would be released from the statue that was holding him and duel Voldemort, but even he knows that he couldn't beat him in his current position. Since he has lost a lot of blood and his magical reserved was dropping by the second since his Magic was keeping him awake even with his blood loss. Knowing that the best chance he has to live was to retreat. He would then cast a friendfyre against Voldemort and his followers, knowing that they would focus on the hellfire rather than to him. After casting it, he would summon the goblet so that he can leave the graveyard.

He was able to leave the graveyard and return to Hogwarts, went he arrived there the spectator was shocked at seeing him in this state. Before he passes out, he would say that Voldemort back. The next time he opens his eye, he was inside a medical tent with Daphne was next to him holding his hand. It didn't take long for Daphne to notice him awake since just a few seconds later; she would wake up. She would be pissed at him for scaring her like that, but she also glads that he was alive, and then they would kiss. There moment together would be interrupted a couple of seconds later since Dumbledore, fudge the current British ministry of Magic and his grand-uncle Arcturus would enter the place.

They would ask what happen during the third task, and he would tell them, but of course, the idiot ministry of magic fudge didn't believe me. And he would try to belittle him and saying he was a liar if it weren't for Daphne holding him back he would already kill the idiot himself. But it seems he didn't need anything since his grand-uncle was more pissed than him since he almost dies and the man that supposed to make sure it didn't happen didn't do anything. His grand-uncle would then belittle fudge and threaten him that Britain would need to pay all the debt it has with both house black and house potter this month. And believe him, the British Ministry of Magic has a massive debt with house potter and house black.

Fudge went pale when he heard this and apologized to both his grand-uncle and himself, asking them not to do this. But his grand-uncle didn't care, and the British Ministry of Magic would be forced to pay those massive debts. After that, he would leave Britain with his family since Daphne still hasn't graduated from Hogwarts. Went he arrived back in Bulgaria; his grand-uncle told him that for years he knows that Voldemort would return. Of course, this shocks him since how could his grand-uncle possible know that Voldemort survives that night. It was then that his grand-uncle told him about Voldemort Horcrux and how he knows about it. His grand-uncle told him that he use to house one of Voldemort Horcrux in his lightning bolt scar, but his grand-uncle was able to remove it.

His grand-uncle would use the Horcrux that use to reside inside him as a pointer to the other. He then discovered the other Horcrux, the Gaunt family ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. He also would tell him that Dumbledore already destroys another one with the only one left was Voldemort familiar. After he graduated from Drumstrang, he would spend a couple of years training and learning everything he can from around the world.

It was also during this time that the second blood war began in Britain, of course, Dumbledore and his followers try to make him help them in their fight against Voldemort. But he didn't have any interest in helping either side and was content to wait until the war is over.

The second blood war was much more vicious than the first one since the only truly fighting against Voldemort are only dumbledore follower. And they didn't exactly doing a good job since they only use a stunning spell against Voldemort follower. The last battle of the war happens in Hogwarts with a duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. Both men would die because of the injuries they got during the battle, while Voldemort was because his last Horcrux got destroyed. But for the survivor, it wasn't the end since it was at that moment he arrived with his army in his back. He would crush the survivor that try to fight against him and conquer magical Britain.

After conquering magical Britain, he would re-build the ruin nation and use it as a staging point for his conquest of both the magical and mundane world. But it seems he didn't need to do a lot for a couple of years after he conquers magical Britain. Some wizards and witches form the united state performed Magic in front of the united nation, breaking the statue of secrecy and declaring to the muggle world that Magic existed. He was able to strike first since many muggle nation was still undecided in what they would do. He would attack their governance and military first and would cripple the muggle. After that, he would start his conquest of the mundane world since the magical world has fallen in his hand since, in their eyes, he was a hero for striking against the muggle first before they could attack the magical world.

He would spend the next forty years of his life expanding his empire border into the solar system and he would re-build the world under his image with magical being on top. In that time he would also have a family after he married Daphne a couple of years ago, they would have five kids together. He would try to travel to a different world by using the veil of death since he discovered that the veil was a doorway into another world rather than a gateway into death own realm. He was just about to enter it before his son kills him. He wasn't angry with his son for killing him since after Daphne dies a couple of years ago, he has been spiraling down out of control.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and a figure then appears in front of him. At first, he couldn't see what the figure look, but as the light started to dim. He was able to see something he hasn't see for years.

"Hadrian Potter or should say Peverell." The being said,

"Who are you and how dare you to use her face." Hadrian said with anger in his voice. Since this daring to use the face of the person, he loves more than life itself, his wife, Daphne.

"I have been called many things through the eon, but you may call me death." The being said before stopping seeing Hadrian fearful look, "you may not be afraid of me Hadrian Peverel, and the reason why I choose this form is that I believe a more familiar face would calm you more." Death said,

"Well, I was just shocked at seeing her, so have I die." Hadrian asks with nervousness in his voice.

"No, as you are aware, the veil that you passed is a gateway to another world, but you mortal couldn't survive trying to cross to another world." Death said,

"Hmmm, so am I die or not." Hadrian said since if what death was true that no mortal can survive traveling between world, then shouldn't he be dead.

"As I said, no." Death said,

"Then why am I here." Hadrian asks,

"Because you Hadrian Peverell have been chosen to be reborn into a new world so that you may save it." Death said,

"Save a world form what." Hadrian asks since he knows that he couldn't refuse what this entity wanted him to do.

"Form both mortal and supernatural being." Death said,

"May I know what kind of world I would be sent to." Hadrian asks,

"The world that you will be sent to will be a medieval world. There is Magic in that world, but the Magic that the people there use is different than yours". Death said,

"Who will I be reborn as." Hadrian asks,

"You will be reborn as the son of Brandon Stark and Barbrey Ryswell, and you will be the heir of your ancestor kingdom." Death said,

"What ancestor kingdom." Hadrian asks,

"You're ancestor Ignatious Peverel kingdom." Death said

"The Ignatius Peverell the last of the three brothers Ignatius." Hadrian asks,

"Yes." Death said

"wasn't he supposed to die after he gives the cloak into his son." Hadrian asks since form the story he read the last brother die after giving the cloak to his son but form what death said he didn't die but was transported to another world.

"he didn't die after he gives his cloak to his son but instead was reborn in this world that you would be sent to." Death said,

"it this all that you need to ask before I send you there." Death asks

"No, I have only one question left, would I remember my past life, and would I still have my power." Hadrian asks,

"you will retain your memory, but you only have a fraction of your power, goodbye, Hadrian Peverell." Death said before raising its hand, and another bright light happens to transport Hadrian potter to his new life.

This story is a rewrite of the old witch-king of the north story. This story would be Au and would follow the scenario what if the Targaryen won Robert rebellion. Also English isn't my first language.

This story was inspired by;

The Alpha Wolf by Wyvern03

Here be Dragons by fadedaura

The Game Has Changed by gdog1

A New World to Conquer by LordOfTheGrey

Lord Voldemort Savior of the North by gridlocker

Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros by Arkane007

The Dragonborn by DragonsKing83

Heir to the North by Jaco2553alpha


	2. Chapter 2

277 AC

Rickard Stark the Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and the head of House Stark was currently praying to the old gods in the godswood of Winterfell. He was praying to them for guidance in resolving the dilemma he was now facing. His son and heir Brandon had secretly married and impregnated Barbrey Ryswell the daughter of one his vassals and close friend, Lord Rodrik Ryswell. This wouldn't be a problem if his son hasn't already been betrothed to Catelyn Tully the eldest daughter of Hoster Tully, the Lord Paramount of the Trident, the Lord of Riverrun, and the head of House Tully.

Many think that he has some grand southern ambition since he betrothed his eldest son Brandon to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun, his only daughter Lyanna to Robert Baratheon of Storm's End and his second son Eddard he sends to the Vale to be fostered. However he didn't have any ambitions in the South except for trade. The North his home and kingdom was the largest of all the Seven Kingdoms and can fit the rest into it. But it was also among the least populated and poorest of them all. This wasn't always the case since before the dragons came the North was self-sufficient though not quite rich.

They survived for eight thousand without the help of the south and for eight thousand years they thrived. It wasn't until the dragons came that they started to lose their power. Their great fishing fleet was destroyed by pirates and Iron Born raiders. Their trade center beyond the wall Hardhome was destroyed by fire five years before Aegon the Conqueror came. The Targaryens like to preach that they brought peace and stability to the continent of Westeros but the only thing that they brought to the North was death and destruction.

The North was forced to participate in several of their wars in exchange for promises, promises they never kept. A good example was '_The Pact of Ice and Fire'_ which was forged between Cregan Stark and the Blacks of Rhaenyra Targaryen during the Dance of Dragons (a Targaryen bride in exchange for the support of the Starks and the North).

Suddenly he feels drowsy and tired like he hasn't had any rest for days, he tries fighting it but he loses and slowly enters a deep trance.

He didn't know what happened but went he open his eye again he was in a dark and cold place, suddenly there was bright light and scenes started to flash in front of his eye, and as he watches he comes to the conclusion that he is dooming his house with his choice. His choice would shape the future but it wasn't the future that he dreams his family have. He saw the destruction his choice would bring both to his family and the north. He saw his and Brandon's deaths at the hands of the Mad King, Aery II. He saw his daughter die after childbirth. Then it started to flash forward again as he saw his second Eddard but much older looking, being beheaded with the banner of a crowned Stag behind him. He then saw his house being betrayed and killed by the Boltons and the Freys at a wedding. He was then shown the last vision of a man with the classical Stark features fighting against an opponent made of ice with unholy glowing blue eyes. As he watches the man was overwhelmed by the creature before being pierced by the icy blade of the creature.

Suddenly the scene disappears and the darkness and cold started to return, there was another flash of light and the feeling of cold and dread started to grip him ever so tightly. A hooded figure then appears in before him. This being then spoke to him with a voice that was both inhuman and ancient.

''Rickard Stark descendant of Bran the builder, the gods have deemed it that the first men shall rise again and to make sure this happens the gods have decided to send you a helping hand'' the entity said.

Rickard wanted to ask what the gods would send him but before he could give voice to his thoughts there was another flash of light and with it another vision. This however wasn't the first vision which showed him the destruction of his family, but a vision of raven-haired green-eyed man called Hadrian who wielded power that can make even the gods envy. He then watches as this man began his rise to power from the very beginning till he conquered his home world.

The vision then stopped abruptly and he was flung back into his body, the force of it his re-entry almost caused him to drop into the pond in front of the Hearth Tree. He clutched his chest and try to regain his bearing. After finally regaining his breath, he then started to process what he just saw and what it meant. He knows that what just happened to him was not something that often happens since the old god has been silent for a long time.

The god has given him the chance to change the future and he would not waste it.

'' My lord, the lady Barbrey has delivered a healthy babe, a son and lady Stark has asked for you to be there when lord Brandon names him''. One of the servants of Winterfell said to him. Snapping him out of his musing but when he processed what the servant had said he quickly left the godswood and strode towards the birthing chamber.

When he arrived at the birth chamber he was greeted with the sound of a crying babe and the sight of his family surrounding the bed.

''Father''. Brandon said to when he noticed him enter the birthing room.

''Brandon, have you named him yet?''. Rickard asks his eldest child and the father of his first grandson.

''No, we haven't found the right name yet''. Brandon said

'' May I see him?''. Rickard asks Barbrey who is currently holding the babe. The babe who has the classic Stark looks of brown hair and grey eyes with a long face. His wife Lyarra sat next to her.

''Of course my lord''. Barbrey said with nervousness in her voice. She knows that he didn't approve of her marriage to Brandon and was afraid of what he will do to her baby since he could well declare him a bastard.

''Hadrian, his name will be Hadrian Stark a name fit for a king''. Rickard said to the people in the room who rightly looked confused having expected a more traditional Northern name like Edwyle for the child's paternal Great-grandfather. This name Hadrian however wasn't one they were familiar with.

''Hadrian isn't a Northern or First Men name''. Lyarra said stating the thoughts of practically everyone there.

''No it isn't. I believe that for the future of the North and our house a new name will be fitting rather than the more traditional names''. Rickard said to the people who seemed to agree to his statement. What they didn't know was that Rickard named the child that because he knows that this child is the person the gods has sent to him to aid in the rise of the the First Men.

284 AC

It's been seven years since he was reborn in this new world and Harry can say without a doubt that he loved every second of it. The reason for this was simple, in this new world he was able to experience something that even with all the money and the power he accumulated during his first life he was never able to experience. A parent's love that is. Now he knows that his original parents, James and Lily loved him since they did sacrifice themselves so that he can live. But during his childhood, he didn't experience any of it since he was raised by his grand-uncle, grand-aunt, and his godfather. He sometimes wonders how his life would be if his parents survived the night Voldemort attacked. But he never truly gave it any serious thought since he had loved his life then and wouldn't want any of it to change.

He would spend the first few years of his new life playing with his new family who from the moment of his birth already spoiled him since he is their first grandchild and their first nephew respectively. His new family was interesting, to say the least. His father Brandon was known as the "Wild Wolf" since he liked fighting and chasing maidens rather than doing his duty as the heir of Winterfell even though he had stopped doing the latter after marrying his mother. Both his uncle Benjen and Ned were more subdued than his father but he didn't need to know if it true in the case of his uncle Ned since he mostly stays in the Vale and barely came north. His uncle Benjen acted more like a big brother figure to him rather than an uncle. The same could be said about his aunt Lyanna who acted more of his big sister than an aunt. But his aunt Lyanna has the same attitude as his father since she would rather ride a horse or practice swordplay rather than doing her duty.

His grand-father Rickard was kind but hard man, something that he had to be as Warden of the North which was a harsh place indeed. His grandmother Lyarra, on the other hand, was a kind and gentle woman that liked to spoil him in everything.

Of course, he couldn't just spend his time with his family no matter how much he wanted it since it would be counterproductive to the reason death sent him here. So with that in mind, he would divide his time between his family and learning about this new world. Since even though he couldn't do anything major to change the north at his current age, it didn't make it impossible for him to learn everything to know about this world. Since the first step to defeat your enemy is to know them. It was quite weird for his family at first seeing him spend his time in the library the moment he turned four. Since at that age most noble children were still being breastfed by their mothers or their wet nurses. But his family accepted it since he was what they deem as a once a generation prodigy with him learning how to read when he was only three.

It seems that he should be grateful to Death for being reborn into the Stark family since other than giving him a caring and protective family Death also gave him the key to one of the richest families in the world even though they didn't know the wealth that they had. Most of their wealth was still beneath the earth. He was able to discover this went he was four after he casted a spell to found out what untapped resource the north have. Since it didn't make sense for him for the north not to have any natural resources in their land. Most of the wealth was located in the northern mountain but some resources were located close to Winterfell. But the Starks weren't just rich with untapped resources since they had one of the biggest collection of books in the entire world. This made it easier for him to learn about this world since some of the books were made before Andal Invasion. They were also written using First Men runes; something that was still use in the north and the beyond the wall. Since most northerners speak two languages with the old tongue being used most frequently since most of the smallfolk speak it. Rather than the Andal tongue which is used only by nobles and only if they were talking to Southrons or for trade.

But even though the north is rich with resources most of the populace was scattered throughout the vast entirety of the North. After using a spell to carry out a census to find out just how many people lived in the North he discovered it was roughly five hundred thousand give or take a few thousand. Quite a good number to start building the North into his base of operations. The other thing the North needed was a steady supply of food since even if the lamd held many resources it would be meaningless if they couldn't feed themselves.

He was able to fix this problem when he turned five and created a ritual that enabled him to soften the hard northern land. The ritual wasn't that hard and the ingredients were plentiful in the wilds of the North, making it one of easier rituals he performed during his childhood.

The major reason the North couldn't grow their food in large quantity was because most of the land is hard. But this wasn't the end to his problem since even though he was able to fix the food problem they still had one problem left, that of funding.

Now the north is rich with resources but most of it was still in the ground He needed funding to open those mines and he didn't want other people knowing about the untapped resources the North have. But it seems luck was on his side, when he was six he was able to discover the Lost Vault of Winterfell. The vault was created to hold the wealth of the Winter Kings but the location of it was lost when Torrhen Stark's son died and didn't have the chance to tell his young son the location of it. After the original vault location was lost, the Starks would build another vault to hold their wealth. But unlike the original vault, the new vault wasn't filled to the brim with gold or gems. Since after the North joined the Seven Kingdoms most of their trade with the East was forced to stop, making them dependant on the south for their essentials, especially food.

The only good thing the Targaryen did for the North and the Starks was that because of the Targaryens the North became one of the most feared regions in the world. Since even from the beginning of the Seven Kingdoms, the North always participated in all their wars and in all those times the North was the only region that was united.

How he found the vault was easy since from the moment he was reborn in this new world he was able to detect the magic in Winterfell. Not as powerful as in Hogwarts or even the Black family ancestral house. But there was still magic in it, which he concluded was from when his ancestor built Winterfell and would explain why the Starks have magic in their blood. The vault was where the Hearth of Winterfell was located and the magic that was in Winterfell. But the vault isn't just where the heart of Winterfell is since it was filled with gold, jewels, weapons and even books.

Of course after finding the vault he told his family about it since he knows that they needed the money to build his future empire. He had already started doing it by putting some ideas into his grandfather's head that would help the North. Using the money form the original Vault his grandfather was able to repair Winterfell, many parts of the castle haven fallen into disrepair in recent years.

Lord Rickard would also use the money to lay the foundation of making Wintertown into a proper city. He would also use the money was to start to open some of the Northern mountain mines. Of course, at first there was quite a bit of resistance to this from the North Mountain clansmen, but they were able to be sway them to their side with his grandfather's promise to send food, weapons, and clothing to them for a price of course. That price being that they would protect the mines from thieves, bandits and their like. With the mines now open, they were able to get back much of their investment and were able to use that money to start filling both the Starks' and Norths' coffers. His grandfather would use the money they were able to get from the mines to build the northern Wolfs road. A long stretch of road that started from the neck and then branches to the entire north with Winterfell as the center point.

His plan was to build the north into his base operation and an empire that would last for a thousand years. It would take some years or even decades to achieve but he was in no rush to achieved it since he was enjoying life right now. But like they say life isn't perfect and after just a few short years of having a taste what he always wanted, it was taken from him and it was all because of the Dragon in the south. His father Brandon and grandfather Rickard were killed by the Mad King Aerys Targaryen after he demanded the return of his aunt Lyanna who was abducted by Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. His grandfather would be killed when he got to Kingslanding to request for the released of his son and the whereabouts of his daughter.

The Mad King would also order both his uncle Ned's and Robert Baratheon's heads from Jon Arryn their foster father. Rather than obeying such a command he would call his banners with both Robert and his uncle Ned doing the same. His uncle Ned would then go back north to summon the banners but his grandmother had already done that. He would then march the Northern Army south, but it was already too late. The Stormlands had already surrendered to Rhaegar after the death of Robert Baratheon at the battle of Ashford where he was outnumbered by the Reach army that was reinforced by Crown forces led Rhaegar.

The death of Robert Baratheon didn't just cause the rebels to lose the Stormland but also the Vale since they were fighting to put Robert on the throne as claimant to the throne through his grandmother. This left the North standing alone and forced his uncle to bend the knee to Rhaegar since he was severely outnumbered. Rhaegar would then march his combine army to kings landing and overthrow the Mad King.

After overthrowing the Mad King, Rhaegar and his uncle Ned would go on to the Tower of Joy to retrieve his aunt. But when they arrived there they discovered that his aunt Lyanna had died from the complications during childbirth.

The child that Rhaegar had with his aunt would be declared a bastard making his uncle furious at the new king since it was him that cause the death of thousands and his sister. But Rhaegar didn't care since he said that he didn't need another son but a daughter. His uncle would leave the Tower of Joy and go to Starfall where he hoped to board a ship to take himself, the baby and some of the northern lords who had joined him back to the North. It was here that his uncle discovered that Ashara Dayne the woman that he loves already bore him a daughter. It would seem during the Tourney of Harrenhall his uncle slept with her and got her pregnant from. His uncle took both Ashara and his daughter to the North but before that, he would marry her in front of the weirwood in Starfall.

After returning to the north his uncle and his family would make their way from Whiteharbour to Winterfell.

**AN; English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta but if you are interested in doing it just pm me.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

291 AC

Sitting behind an ironwood desk inside a lavishly decorated room that was design using Byzantine architecture was one Hadrian Stark the current heir to House and the North. The last couple of years his life had been spent preparing and making the North powerful enough for his war against the Dragon and the entire South.

This had started happening the moment his uncle Ned and his family returned to the North. He used the coin that he was getting from the mines of the northern mountains to start building the North from a barren wasteland to a superpower this world has never seen before He started doing this by making new settlements or rebuilding old ones and also castles that had been deserted. Like Moat Cailin which was rebuilt and was garrisoned with the men form the new Northern Army. He would also build several new cities and stronghold like the new port city in Sea Dragon Point that was built to resemble Athens from Earth.

Of course, at first many people didn't want to listen to him since he was still just a child no matter how prodigious. However with the respect that the Stark name carried and little bit of magic being used to make sure they heeded his words and implemented his ideas. But even then one family still didn't want to toe the party line and even rebelled against his rule. He expected this of course and even helped it along with some compulsions so that when the war truly began he would have no fear of being stabbed in the back by an ambitious vassal.

The family of course was House Bolton, the only family that was capable of matching the Starks in everything until he was born and started changing things. The Boltons were always the most rebellious of all his family's vassals. Even more befuddling was that every time the Starks showed any weakness they would always strike, like they could never learn from history. The reason the Boltons were never destroyed by the Starks like other families that rebelled was because they needed the Boltons for their man power which was equal to the Stark as well as a warning to keep the Starks vigilant. But now they didn't need them anymore, not after Hadrian performed a ritual to soften the hard northern land and after teaching the farmers new farming techniques. His uncle Benjen led the Northern Army to crush the Boltons and their allies which included their vassals such as the Whitehills and some sellsword companies.

The reason why his uncle Benjen was the one to lead the army and not his uncle Eddard was because he had another job which also important which is to protect Moat Caillin from any southern attack. With the Moat being the gateway to the North it was important to make sure that it never falls. It was the reason that Moat Caillin was rebuilt from the ruin it had become into one of the most fortified buildings ever built in the world.

With towers and walls so thick that it was nigh impossible to breach and with the newest weapons being put in there makes it almost impregnable. His uncle would be the new lord of Moat Caillin and his line would create a new branch of house Stark that would rule that stronghold after his uncle die. There was the other reason of course, as to why he didn't ask his uncle Ned to lead the men and that is because he is too honourable to do what needs to be done. He didn't need any honourable men there since Ned could stop what he planned to do to the Boltons and their allies.

The Bolton Rebellion didn't last long, only a couple of months and the reason it even lasted that long was because the roads in the Bolton lands were non-existent. When his grandfather had started building the northern wolf road the Boltons refused to allowed the road to built in there land. Benjen was victorius and would bring Roose, the current Lord Bolton to Winterfell. The Bolton lord was excecuted in front of the hearttree of Winterfell by his hand.

With the death of Roose Bolton the Bolton line ended since his wife who was actually Hadrian's aunt died in childbirth and their son also died not long after that. House Whitehill would also join the Boltons in extinction. The lands of house Bolton and house Whitehill would be divided among the northern lords, with house Forrester given the lion share of house Whitehill's land making the Forresters more powerfull and more loyal to house Stark. House Bolton's lands were split evenly among the lords that had land near it.

While The Dreadfort became another property of house Stark and in there he stationed one of the divisions of the Northern Army. He would also turn the land near the Dreadfort into the ship yards for the Eeastern Navy. Since The land surrounding the Dreadfort was perfect for defence and was close to many places on the eastern coast of the north making it easier for the northern army to crush any rebelling noble on the east coast and also to protect it form pirates and raider.

With the North now secure form internal threats he could focus more on improving the North. Even though he had already built a new city and various castles or was rebuilding them, there were some projects that he hasn't done because he feared it would be revealed by traitors from amongst his ranks and would try to disrupt it. However with the most rebellios factor gone he was able to go forward with his plans.

He built the Great Canal of the north that enabled ships from northern Essos to arrive in the Sunset Sea much faster or from the west coast of Westeros to Essos. The canal was built through the Neck and would prove to be very profitable for the North. He would also rebuild the Northern Navy since after Brandon the Burner burned the northern fleet due of his grieve of losing his father, the north hadn't rebuilt apart from Manderly's who have a small fleet the Norrth had been without any significant naval power in centuries.

The navy was modelled after the byzantine navy, which was one of the most powerful navies in ancient times. The navy would be split in two with one being stationed to the west coast of the North to protect it from any attacks from the Iron Born. And the other was put in the east coast of the. The eastern fleet of the north was stationed in White Harbour while the western navy would be stationed in the new city at Sea Dragon Point that he named Avalon.

With the ships being made trade has become more prominent in the North, especially trade with Essos that helped bring great wealth to the North. With the money flowing form the northern mines and from trade, he could start focusing again on internal matters especially making sure the future northerner were completely loyal to the Starks and by extension the North. He would do this by doing what future scholars would name _Northification_. This was one of the ways to ensure the loyalty of future generations and to also make sure of the continuation of First Men and Northern culture. He would be able to do this by teaching future generations the old tongue and first men runes in school. For this to succeed he passed a law that compelled children under the age of ten to attend school.

He of course knows that the most important thing in school is a teacher and in this world there were barely any of them besides the maesters since not many people want to spend their time thinking or even study, not when they were always working to make sure they and their families didn't starve. Not to mention since books were so expensive only rich nobles can have them. But he was able to fix this problem by building the Great Libabry of Wintercity which he designed to resemble the Hagia Sophia and opened it up to anyone interested. He was able to make books faster after he introduced the printing press to this world. With the library and means to produce books he was able to gather a quite large number of scholars eager to learn from there making it the place of innovation and thinking like the Library of Alexandria did in his old world.

He was also was able to gather a large number of smallfolk eager to learn since he made sure that anyone who wanted to be a teacher will be paid quite handsomely. With the teacher problem now being taken care of, he only needed to prepare the school building but this was also simple to do. The only hard thing is this endevour was the First Men runes that was being taught to the kids. Since most of it was already destroyed. But he was able to fix that problem by adding some new letters to the alphabeth giving the First Men their official written language, something they have been lacking all this time.

Harry would also created three more libraries and build a university in the four cities. Thus there were universities and libraries in Avalon, White Harbour and Constantinople the city being built near Moat Cailin. The university in in all four cities were located near the libabry or inside it like the University of Wintercity. All four of these universities would be called in the future the Four Pillars of Knowledge of the world.

''Let her in'' Hadrian said when he heard one of his guard ask for his permission to let his grandmother enter his solar.

''Hadrian'' Lyarra stark said as she entered her grandsons office. These last few years after the death of her husband and son have weighed terribly on her and her family. But the most effected of all of them was her grandson. At first she didn't realise it but after sometime she noticed that he had started distancing himself from other people. He would spend his time either studying or making plan for the North. And with the support of her son Benjen and her goodduaghter he was given free rein to do whatever he wanted.

He had in the last several years destroyed the old order of the North, remaking from the ashes into a more powerful nation. She was happy of course seeing as her grandson was gifted in building like their ancestor and founding father Bran the Builder. But her grandson was also ruthless like their ancestor Theon the Hungry Wolf, something that he showed when he ordered the destruction of house Bolton and their allies, ordering every man and woman that stood with them to be put to the sword and their entrails hung on the weirwood trees.

'What is it grandmother?' Hadrian asked, never taking his eyes off the plans in front of him.

'Your uncle Ned and his family have arrived' Lyarra replied.

'I'll meet them later', came short reply.

'You will meet them now Hadrian' Lyarra Stark said to her grandson with a stern voice knowing that if she did this he would usually relent. She took pride in the fact that she was one of the very few who could make him do something he didn't want to.

'I already told you I'm going to meet them later, as you can see I'm busy, Hadrian said

'Yes and I told you to go meet your uncle now''. Lyarra said with stern voice making Hadrian raised his head to see her looking angrily at him.

'Fine', he said finally relenting at seeing her angry glare. He got up from his desk before grabbing his sword which was behind it. The sword was made from Frost Iron a new kind of metal working that he created in this new world. But in his old world it was called Damascus steel.

Hadrian walked out of his study with his grandmother and together they walked through a lavishly decorated hallway. The hallway like his study and the entire structure was built using byzantine architecture. After they left his study they were flanked by guards but these weren't the usual guards that most noble families have or even the royal family have since this group was handpicked from the best of the best of the northern army. They were even given more training after being selected to join what he name the Praetorian Guard. And like their namesake these warriors were trained only protect himself and his family.

''Erebor is beautiful as always Hadrian'' Lyarra said to her grandson

Erebor was his personal strong hold that was built in a mountain like its name sake. It was a few hours ride form Winterfell and was near the white knife giving it a steady supply of fresh water. He created this place some months after the death of his father and grandfather. This place also acted as his personal workplace, mostly for the military aspect of his innovation since he didn't want to build weapons in Wintercity. The reason for this was simple, because there are many spies lurking in the city from the other players of the game of thrones.

The reason to why he hadn't purged the spies from the North was because it would be just a waste of time. With the many people entering the north and the Wintercity from around the world for jobs and other things it would be just counterproductive to check them effectively and so he just let them in. After all even if they were able to enter Wintercity or the north most of their information never left or they gave wrong information. The reason for this was a counter intelligence agency he created to protect northern interest and just as their name suggested their job is to make sure that no spy or information can leave the north if they entered without their knowledge. They also became his personal spy network that gathered information through the world on his future opponents.

They walked toward the stables where the horses were kept but the walk was quite long since his office was at the top of Erebor. But they were able to get down to ground level using an elevator that he reinvented here. This wasn't the modern elevator that people in his old world used. This one was built using the ancient Roman design. After they got down they continued walking toward the stables.

On their way there people would stop whatever they were doing and bow toward them. The scene of wealth and grandeur the place exuded didn't stop what with many golden statues of ancient Stark kings that lined the hallways and paintings depicting the many great battles the Starks and the North have faced. Their walk to the stables would finally be over a couple minutes later and they would mount their horses for the ride to Winterfell. Unlike most other noble ladies his grandmother rode her own horse and not a carriage.

The ride to Wintercity wasn't that long and they were able to see it when they passed the hill near it and like every time they saw the Wintercity, they would spend a few seconds looking at something akin to wonder and awe. With its high white walls and white buildings, the city looked like something from a fantasy book. And it couldn't be more right since he design the city to be a combination of Gondor from Lord of the Rings and Moscow. The reason why he chose these two cities; one from fantasy and one from real life was because he really liked both cities so sue him.

They would after a couple of second watching the city continue their journey and enter the city. The city like it's outside was breath taking what with the buildings being made mostly with byzantine and roman architecture with a little mix of Russian architecture to some of it. The city was designed to be a green city like Moscow with its many public parks and godswoods.

One of the many crown jewels of the city was the Garden of Lyanna a massive garden that was built in the center of the city with a weirwood tree planted at the center. The garden also has a fountain statue of his aunt Lyanna. There were also many other statues and fountains in the garden. The water in the fountain was provided by the natural water pocket that was beneath the city.

The city itself was massive with its size twice that of Kings landing and was made in mind the many people that would enter it come winter. Thus the city could hold over two million people in it and it still wouldn't be overcrowded. There were also farmlands inside the city making the city self-sufficient.

During the ride toward Winterfell they would see some of the landmarks that dwarf many of the other building in the city. Like the library and university of Wintercity, the clock tower of or its official name the Tower of Rickard which was built after he introduced clocks into this world. Then they would see the Wintercity opera house that he built to introduced some of his old world nobility's culture here. The opera house would become a huge success after he created some plays about the Andal invasion of the north, the three thousand years war between the North and the Vale and other historical epics about the history of the north and the first men.

They would also pass many of the bath houses that winter city has. He built this as a way to make sure the people remain healthy since he knows that disease could spread if his people didn't clean themselves. Finally they arrived Winterfell which has also been renovated and expanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uncle Ned", Hadrian said when he spotted his uncle and his family in the dining hall of Winterfell. The dining hall like the other rooms in Winterfell was lavishly decorated and was designed to be like the Sistine Chapel of his old world. However instead of paintings on stories of the bible, the painting in the celling depicted the Stark family and their long history.

"Nephew'' Ned Stark replied while hugging his nephew whom he hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Aunt Ashara'', Hadrian also called to his aunt after he was finished greeting his uncle. His aunt Ashara could be describe in one word; beautiful and could even give some of the Targaryens who possess an other-worldly beauty a run for their money. He always wondered since he was little why his aunt wanted to marry his uncle. Eddard Stark isn't what you would call a handsome man or even an interesting person. But he guessed love work in mysterious ways since his uncle was able to get his aunt who is still consider as one of the most beautiful women in Westeros even to this day.

"Harry", Ashara Dayne said while hugging her favorite nephew. At first she wasn't very close to him during her first and second years of being in the North. He was always distant with her during those two years which she could guess he did this because of her closeness to the royal family since she was Elia Martel's handmaiden and also one of her close personal friends. This changed after the destruction of the Boltons and their allies. Hadrian opened up to her and even became her favorite nephew. It also helped that he loved spoiling her children with gifts, making him also their favorite cousin.

Hadrian greeted the rest of his uncle's family which consisted of his eldest daughter and his favorite cousin Lyarra named after their grandmother and if she was anything like their grandmother she would probably grow up to be quite beautiful. His uncle's second eldest; a son that he named Rickon in honour of his grandfather. His second son Brandon named for his (Hadrian') father and finally their last daughter Arya who is name after his great-grandmother Arya flint and if she is anything like the story of his great grandmother than she would be a great warrior. If the baby bump he spotted in his aunt stomach is any indication he would probably have another niece or nephew in a few months.

After greeting his uncle and family they then took a seat at the table to continue eating in the case of his uncle and his uncle family or starting to eat in the case of him and his grandmother. The servant staff in Winterfell unlike other places in Westeros weren't made up of the smallfolk that lived near it, but instead was made up of former slaves from Lys. This made Winterfell even more beautiful since the former Lysene slaves have the classic Valyrian features bringing with them a sense of grandeur and other-worldly beauty to the castle. The reason why he used former slaves instead of the smallfolk was because during his five year plan he needed people that were capable of building most his kingdom's infrastructure. Most of the northerners during that time didn't have the experience and knowledge on how to build any of it and the small number that was able to do it was already working on his other projects.

That was why some of months after the destruction of the Boltons he sent his sworn shield and commander of the Praetorian Guard, Mark Ryswell to Essos to buy as many slaves as possible and freed them after they landed in the North. This helped his plan work more smoothly since the knowledge that the former slaves brought was worth every penny he spent to secure them. After they landed there were made citizens of the North and was taught northern culture and religion. Many of them would convert from their old beliefs to the worship of the old gods to be more welcome by the other citizens of the north who worshiped the old gods.

''So cousin how is your schooling?'' Hadrian asked his cousin after a couple of minutes of silence. He had off course already read the reports about the good things about his schooling system but it was better sometimes to hear it from someone who experience it.

''It was great we were currently learning about the North's history and it was great, do you know that it was Jon's namesake that built the Wolf's Den?'' Brandon said while pointing their cousin Jon, who currently was eating with them, he had arrived some minutes after he and his grandmother's arrival since he was just finishing his studies. Jon Stark was the son of his aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar who proclaimed him a bastard but upon his arrival in the North with his uncle and his family, his grandmother had quickly declared him a Stark since she didn't want the only child of her only daughter to be treated as a bastard.

''Did he? It seems you have to build something more to be remembered as your namesake Jon''. Hadrian said.

"I should leave the building to you cousin, I would rather be remembered as a great warrior rather than a builder", Jon said with a chuckle. It was true that Jon was a gifted swordsman and strategist for his age something that could be attributed to his genetics since his aunt Lyanna was quite a skill swordswoman while Rhaegar no matter how he hated him was also very skilled at swordplay and strategies.

"What you have been studying now Jon"? Hadrian asked curious to what he has been learn in the Northern Military Academy. The Northern Military Academy or NMA for short was founded a year after the creation of the Northern Army. The academy is where the would-be future leaders of the army will be taught. They were trained from age seven until they were seventeen. Most people who entered the academy were from the noble or rich merchant families. Once you graduated from there you became an officer in the army and had the right to have an accelerated promotion for an officer who entered it for further study. There were two military academies in the North, that is; the Naval Academy in White harbour and the Northern Military Academy in Wintercity.

"The strategies that was used by our armies during the Bolton Rebellion" Jon said. That was one of the lessons that was taught at the academy, that of using an old military campaign as an example and how to do it more efficiently.

After they finished eating he was accompanied by his uncle and family to see the opera since they were interested in watching it. The Wintercity Opera House was built to resemble the Royal Opera House in London. The opera that they watched was none other than the saga of Theon Stark 'the Hungry Wolf'. Theon Stark was one of his more favored ancestors since he was what Harry believed a leader should be; ruthless to his enemies but merciful to his people. The opera would start during Theon's early years before ending with his liberation of Bear Island from the Iron Born.

The saga of Theon the hungry wolf was one of the opera favorites for many Northerner since it show how a Northman was able to destroy both Andals and Iron born by himself (even though the Boltons played a part in the victory they have been edited out of it, since he didn't want anyone to sympathise with the Boltons).The saga of the Hungry Wolf was also one of his propaganda tools that helped him make sure the Northerners knew that it was the Starks that saved them from the Andals.

After the opera was finished they then returned to Winterfell since he needed to speak with his uncle on some matters while his cousin needed their rest from their journey here. His solar like other parts of Winterfell was lavishly decorated, its design like the renovated castle using Byzantine architecture. There were a massive book shelf that was filled with books and tomes he had written or bought to the left side of his desk while on the right side of his desk was a map of Westeros. Near the map was a fire place. His desk was made of iron wood and had two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk was a massive window with a panoramic view of the godswood. There is also a liquor cabinet near his desk. He let his uncle seat in one of the chairs while he went to the liquor cabinet to have a drink.

"Do you want anything Uncle Ned?" Hadrian asked while grabbing one of the bottles of whiskey that was in there. He was able to introduce this world to the wonders of his old world's liquor from vodka to whiskey, gin, and others. The reason he did this other than to gain more money for the Stark was because the liquors in this world sucked balls with only Arbor Gold and Dornish wines being the most adequate of the bunch.

"Vodka'' Ned replied.

"Which brand?" Hadrian asked. There were five different brands of vodka that the Stark family owned. He did this to maximize the profits he would get since every brand of vodka has a different feel to them. For example the Wolf Vodka was the most expensive of all the brands since he created it to only cater to the nobles and the rich merchants, while the Dragon Vodka was made for the poor.

"The wolf" his uncle said to him. He poured the wolf vodka into one of the glasses before handing it to him.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Hadrian?"

"Profit for one and then we go from there'' Hadrian replied. Ned with a nod of acknowledgement began his report on the profit that Constantinople and the Northern Canal made this year. The profit as usual was increased with ships even from Yi-Ti started going through it.

"What about the crime rate in the city?"

"There is still a small amount of it in the city but there isn't anything major thanks to the Greycloaks". The Greycloaks were created roughly the same time as the northern army with the difference being that the Greycloaks acted as the police force for the North. The greycloaks were stationed in all four major towns in the north and the other population centers of the North. The reason they weren't put in the entire north because of the sheer size of the Kingdom. With the North having the combine size of Canada and Russia from his old world it was impossible to station the Greycloaks everywhere not to mention expensive. But he was able to kind of fix the problem by building many watch towers and Greycloak barracks near the Wolf Road so that anyone could find them easily and to also protect the road users from bandits.

"Well that's good to hear, I didn't want the merchants afraid of coming here just because some idiot thinks it's a good idea to become a criminal", Hadrian said to which his uncle nodded. He knows that his nephew doesn't care much about anything if he was talking about his business. Well the only things that he thinks about were two things; profit and if it's a way to weaken the South and most of his plans were able to achieve this. The Northern Canal or its official name the Brandon Canal was able to weaken the Vale, Riverlands, Kingslanding and the Stormlands since the ships form northern Essos would rather go through the canal to get to the west coast since it faster and cheaper.

Avalon had grown to be the trade center of both the west coast of the North and the entire trade center for the West coast of the Seven Kingdoms. The Northern Navy was created to protect and project Northern power abroad. The four universities of the North were made to destroy the need for maesters. His entire weapons, alcohol and other business ventures were made so the North didn't need any outside help.

"What are you planning right now Hadrian?" Ned Stark asked knowing that even now his nephew was planning something.

"Nothing really important except for one thing" Hadrian said before taking out a piece of paper and handed it to his uncle while motioning him to read it.

"You can't be serious about this Hadrian the Lords would not allow it" Ned stark said to his nephew who didn't seems to care about what he had just read. What he just read was a law that would strip the nobles of many of their powers while making the Starks even more powerful. The first thing was that the nobles wouldn't be allowed to administer justice anymore. Instead a new justice system would be made which would give theoretically more rights to the small folk. This new justice system would establish two the High Courts which would be located in Wintercity which would only work in high level cases. Examples of cases to be tried by this court would be disputes between noble houses, succession crises, and other high level cases. The second was the Common Court which would become the place where most of the people would go. Example of cases to be tried there would be theft, murder, and other lower tier cases which would be administered there. The nobles would also not to be allowed to raise their own armies, since his nephew stated in there that the only army that could be in the north would be the Northern army.

Other than his family the people who will benefited from this law would be the smallfolk since his nephew's new law would grant them protection form the powers of the nobility. The trial by combat would also be erased form the North. This document also purported to grant several rights to the people, specifically for the small folk since the document decreed that no person, regardless of status could be deprived of life, liberty, or property without due process of law. The document would also be used to create the Senate; the Senate would be the advisory and legislative body of the North. The senate would be divided into two; the Upper House, which was comprised of the Nobles, and the Lower House, which was comprised of elected small folk.

Although this document theoretically limited the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North's political powers somewhat, the North would officially still be an Absolute Monarchy Since the Head and Lord of House Stark would stillhave the power to dismiss the Senate or simply reject their legislation. The reason for this was that even though the North submitted to Aegon during his War of Conquest Torrhen Stark was able to negotiate that the Starks retain most of their powers like creating laws, declaring someone legitimate, and others. This was the reason why he would be able to push this law because even the king wouldn't be able to object to him doing this since the agreement also stated that the king wouldn't have any say in the internal workings of the North_._

"The Lords would allow it uncle, either wholeheartedly or begrudgingly, it wouldn't matter since in the end this law would be passed" Hadrian said with confidence to his uncle who still seems unconvinced.

"And how can you assume that Hadrian?''.

"Easy' they wouldn't have a choice because we control the Northern Army, we are the ones that make them rich and it wouldn't be too hard to repress or destoy them should the need arise" Hadrian said to his uncle.

"And when are you to put this into effect?" Ned stark asked.

"In a month's time but the draft would be delivered to them in a week'', Hadrian said.

''Why the hurry?" Ned asked.

''I happen to know that something would happen which would make this the last thing the lord would even think about''.

''Are you going to tell me?''.

''Not really I would hate to ruin the surprise'.

''Do you have any plan for the building that would house the senated?'' Ned asked

''I do indeed'', Hadrian said while pointing to one of drawings on his office wall.

''As usual it's impressive, but isn't it a little grand just for a meeting place?'', Ned said while looking at the design of the place which looked a bit strange with their onion like roof but then again most of his nephew project was a little weird for his tastes.

''Not really'', Hadrian said with a shrug of his shoulders. The place that would house the duma was to be made like Saint Basil Cathedral. The building would be name Lyarra'ss palace in honour of his grandmother.

''My lord stark'', A servant said while entering the room, the servant then whispered into his ear something that he has been waiting for.

''Good, tell the army to prepare'', Hadrian said to the servant who nodded before leaving the room.

''What was that about Hadrian?'' asked Ned of his nephew who began pouring another glass of vodka and then handed one of the glasses to him before raising it for a silent toast.

''A plan that I have been working these last couple of years'', Hadrian said while savouring the taste of the vodka.

''Which plan?'', Ned asked. He off course knew some of his nephew's plans that he shared with him to gain his view, but most of his other plans he knew nothing about and was wondering if this was one of the few that he shared.

''Have you ever wondered why the Iron Born haven't attacked any northern ship, city, village in these last few years'', Hadrian asked his uncle who begin thinking to what he just said.

''Not really'', Ned said now really thinking of the lack of Iron Born attacks these past few years.

''Well the reason for it was because of a deal I made with Balon Greyjoy'', Hadrian said recalling the day that he had made a deal with the squid. This deal happened when Balon sent a letter to Winterfell asking him to join in his future rebellion. Of course he knew he couldn't trust the squid so rather than doing that, he made a counter offer. He would supply them with wood and steel, not Frost Iron but ordinary steel. He didn't send them frost iron weaponry was because it would be a waste for it to be used for something that will fail.

Balon off course agreed albeit reluctantly since he was hoping for the North to also openly rebel against the Iron Throne since it wasn't a secret that the relationship between Winterfell and Kingslanding was non-existent.

''Why would you make a deal with the squid", Ned asked sounding alarmed since the squid in his mind was someone you shouldn't trust not when they would just stab you in the back.

''The answear to that is simple uncle, I wanted chaos, as much chaos as there could possibly be'', Hadrian said to his uncle who seemed confused by what he had just said.

''Why would you want that?''.

''Because chaos is good for our business''.

''What?'' asked Ned still not getting the picture that Hadrian wanted him to get.

''The Iron Born will attack and pillage both Lannisport and Old Town and unlike the other times they have attacked, they would succeed''. Hadrian said with confidence. He was so confident because even though he didn't send any men to help the Iron born, He still sent some of his men to inflrated both Lannisport and Old Town. The men there would help make sure that these two cities would fall under the iron born assault, but the second group he sent to Oldtown had another objective and that was to rob the Citadel, the home of the Maesters. The second group would steal as many books as possible from there and after they finished doing this they would burn the place down. The reason why he did this was to cripple the south in the realm of knowledge, making it easier for him to attack them.

''So you're sending the Winter Guard?'', Ned asked to which he nodded. The Winter Guard was the special operations branch of the Northern Army, and like the Praetorian Guard they were brutally trained to be efficient at their jobs. They like the special operations division in his old world was trained to be the best of the best.

''With war in our doorstep what would you ask of me nephew?''.

''Protect Moat Caillin as usual and make sure that no Iron Born ship passes through it'', Hadrian said

''I thought we have a deal with the Iron Born?'', Ned asked.

''We do but I don't trust them not to attack us as they attack the South'', Hadrian said.

''Then why haven't you ordered the Army to mobilise'', Ned asked.

''I already did''.

**AN; the reason why Rickard still went to the south was because he believed that the future was already changed with the birth of Hadrian, since most future events would be altered with the change of something in the past. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Kings Landing**

**The Red Keep**

**Small Council Chambers**

Inside the Small Council chambers, where most of the laws, wars and other happenings of the Seven Kingdoms were discussed and was made sat a group of people that were a part of it making them some of the most powerful men in the kingdom and even before they were a part of this council most of them had already been some of the most powerfull men in the kingdoms to begin with. They were currently waiting for the last person to arrive so that they could start the meeting. Finally after a couple more minutes of waiting the person arrived, this person was a tall lean boy with silver-blond hair and indigo eyes

''You're late Aegon'' a similar looking person said to the boy except that this person is older than the boy who was currently walking toward a seat next to him. This man is Rhaegar Targaryen, the First of his name; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.

''I'm sorry father but I was distracted on my way over here'', Aegon said to his father with a smile but also to the other people that was in the room. No one inside the room needed to hear more about the Heir to the Iron Throne's distraction. Since they can guess at what kind of distraction the prince had, what with one of his favourite cousins visiting Kingslanding and knowing that the prince was probably with her.

''Since the prince is here perhaps we should begin this Small Council meeting'', a tall, slender, broad-shouldered man in his fifties with a shaved head and green eyes asked the king, the annoyance in his voice concealed at being made to wait for someone that he didn't really have any respect for. This man was the current Master of Coin, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, Tywin Lannister.

''Yes since the prince is already here we may now begin the Small Council meeting'', a red haired blue eyed man said. This man was Jon Connington the current Hand of the King and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. The small council meeting began with them talking about the happenings within the Seven Kingdoms and some of the happenings in the east that could potentially affected the Seven Kingdoms, finally after a some hours, they finally arrived at the most important point of discussion that had been going on in the Seven Kingdoms for the last several years Which is the North.

''As you're all well aware, the North has closed its borders to any southerner for almost a decade after the failed Rebellion, and as you all know the North in that time has turned it fortunes around a thousand time times over'' ,Rhaegar said to the Small Council who already know about this. The North currently had the largest gold mines in the entirety of Westeros the Golden Wolf Mine has beaten the Casterly Rock mine. That wasn't all; the North also controlled more mines than the entire Westerlands combined.

That isn't the last of their worries since the North also now had their own fleet, something that they have been lacking for the last few hundred years. The North also wasn't afraid to test their new strength at sea what with them annexing the Three Sisters after the Sistermen continued harassing northern shippping and attacking many of their settlements in the eastern coast of the North.

An attack like that should cause a war between the North and the Vale or even against the rest of Westeros since what the North did was something that was forbidden after his ancestor had conquered Westeros. But they couldn't do anything about it since the Northern attack on the Three Sisters was unannounced and was over before the rest of the kingdoms was able to send the Vale aid and even if the rest of the Seven Kingdoms wanted to help the Vale most of them wouldn't, since it wasn't a huge secret that the rest of the kingdom didn't really care one bit what was happening on some small island that wouldn't pose a threat to them in any way. As a result of this the Vale has to face the North by themselves, since even the Royal Fleet was busy subdoing the Step Stones and making it a part of the Seven Kingdoms.

The Arryn Fleet and some pirates that they had hired to help bolster their numbers against the North and its army was slaughtered by the northern fleet in what is called the 'Burning of the Falcon'. The reason for the Arryn fleet's total destruction by the North was because they weren't prepared to face the more advanced northern ships. When the rest of the kingdom heard of this, it sent shockwaves throughout since the north had not only beaten the more numerous vale fleet, but their ships are also more advanced than any southern kingdom navy since if the rumours were true than the north was able to make ships that were much faster and much more dangerous; with the north even able to use wildfire in their ships.

This would cause many nobles in the rest of the kingdom to call for a war against the north since they didn't want the threat the north posed to remain unchecked and grow. Of course when he heard this he already knew that it was too late to stop the north. And even if he declared a war with the north he knew he couldn't win it and even if he somehow won the casualties would be too much. So with that in mind he did the only thing he can do against the north as of right now and that was to put sanctions on the north by not allowing them to trade with the rest of the seven kingdom and was even able to make Pentos also sanction the north with the close friendship that existed between Kingslanding and Pentos.

He knows the sanctions wouldn't work since even before the north annexed the Three Sisters, the North barely traded with the rest of the kingdom. As such it wouldn't be the North that would suffer if he didn't allow them to trade but the rest of the Seven Kingdoms since Northern steel, glass, drink and cloth was sought after by many a noble. Nobles who now wanted to have this item now have to buy it from the Free Cities who traded with the north or with the Daynes who still traded heavily with the north.

This was merely one of the many causes for his nightmares. With the Daynes controlling many of the passes into Dorne and with them now being more close to the Starks rather than the Martells and even the royal family. They could now close any of the passes that allowed either a trade caravan or an army from using the land routes to enter Dorne. The problem didn't stop there with the north stationing almost two thousand men, a part of the Northern Army there. The reasoning for this was to protect the new city that the Daynes had built using gold from the North. This city was built in the Torrentine, a city that was currently making the Martells lose their income from the lack of trade going to Sunspear. This wasn't something that only the Martells have been complaining about since this new trade center also cut the revenue from Old town making House Hightower lose some of the income too.

''Our sanctions aren't working on those savage wolves, but perhaps a show of force will work'' a fat balding man said. This was Mace Tyrell the current Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South.

''And how do you except we show force? The north is bigger than the rest of the kingdom combined and that isn't to say how our men will match against the northerner army'' a balding man with a short, bristly grey beard said. This was Randall Tarly the current lord of Horn Hill and Master of War said.

''I'm not saying we attack the northern mainland, but we should attack the Three Sisters, the islands are quite far from the northern mainland and now there are barely any people on that island except soldiers and merchants''. Mace Tyrell said to the people in the room shocking them with his quite smart plan since they didn't expect the fat flower of the Reach could possibly think up something like this. After all the man was notorious for being quite stupid and boastful of himself. What mace said was true since after the north invaded the island they have finished what they started a thousand years ago during the 'Rape of the Sisters' and that was the of slaughter the entire island population.

''As hard as it is for me to say this, attacking the Three Sisters is foolish plan since even if the island doesn't have much population anymore, the north still stations part of their Eastern fleet there, and have built many new infrastructure on the islands to make them impregnable ''. Jon Arryn the current Warden of the east and Master of Justice said.

''What Lord Arryn says is true, since from the recent messages that my little birds have sent me the Northerners have rebuilt the island into a quite formidable stronghold. We wouldn't be able to take it without taking significant loss in both men and ships. I believe we should divert those resources to a more pressing issue. The Iron Islands and their preparations for launching a massive raid on the Western coast'', Varys the current Master of Whispers said.

All of them men in the room nodded at what Varys said since even though the north is the biggest problem in the Seven Kingdoms they have mostly stayed quiet except for the invasion of the Sisters, their refusal to pay any taxes to the crown while also challenging the crown's authority since they also started using their own minted coins. They were more in favour of attacking an enemy that they have known for thousands of years rather than the one that mostly kept to themselves.

''Have you found out more about this iron born raid?'' Jon Connington asked. If what Lord Varys last reported was right then this would the biggest raid the Iron Born have carried out since the Conquest of Westeros.

''I have my Lord Hand and it seems that the North are the ones who have been supplying the Iron Born with weapons, gold and wood'', Varys said knowing that many of the people in the room were wondering how the Iron Islands were able to build the large fleet that they would surely need in the attack. It wasn't a secret that there are barely anymore trees on the Isles since most of it has already been use to make ships over the millennia of sailing and raiding.

''That isn't good, if the Iron Islands and the North have an alliance then it wouldn't just make this a raid but another civil war'', Grandmaester Marwyn said making the people in the room much more grim than they already were at the thought of another civil war since from what Varys reported during their last meeting the Northern army has been put on alert.

''The good thing is the North and the Iron Islands don't have a formal alliance'' Varys said to the people in the room making them confused and wonder why would the north supply the iron island with gold, wood and weapons if they didn't have any alliance.

''What do you mean by that lord Varys?'' Aegon ask the master of whispers

''It is as I said Prince Aegon, it's true that the north supplied the Ironborn with gold and materials, but they don't have any formal alliance with them. If they have a true alliance then the northerners would send their men to support the Ironborn'' Varys said.

''But you said during the last meeting that the Northern army was put on alert by the Starks''. Aegon replied.

''It is true that the Starks have put the Northern army on alert but it wasn't to what we suspected since the reason the Northern army was put on alert was in preparation for an eventual Ironborn attack on the North'' Varys said calmly making the people in the room more relaxed since it would mean that they wouldn't waging a war against the North yet.

''so even the North don't trust the Iron born'' Jon Arryn said.

''There is a saying in the North my lord perhaps you've heard it ''the north remembers". I believed they never trusted the Ironborn even in the beginning. I believe that Hadrian stark only saw the Ironborn as a means to an end'', Marwyn said.

''Hadrian Stark is the heir to Winterfell, grandmaester, I would assumed you would say that Barbrey Stark was the one that put the northern army on alert'', Aegon said after he heard both the Master of Whispers and Grandmaester mention that the heir to the north rather than his regent was the one that put the northern army on alert. It was unheard of for an underage heir to control an entire kingdom while the regency still stood.

He was also annoyed at hearing the name Hadrian Stark the so called Witch King of The North what the common people called him. The reason for Hadrian Stark nickname was quite simple. Rumours and stories about how Hadrian stark was the one who built the New North had spread to the south, many people didn't believe it since it wasn't possible for a mere child to do this, so they called him a witch because it seems he using magic to do this. Many people claim that the many natural disasters that happened in the north that suddenly became a miracle was because of him.

''What the Grandmaester said is the true my prince, it was Hadrian Stark that put the northern army on alert'', Varys said not really shocking anyone in the room but making the prince look more annoyed. It was quite a shame really; the prince showed great promise when he was a child but now it seems the prince has started showing some sign of the Targaryen madness. Perhaps he should prepare the prince's bastard half-brother to take the throne should the current heir show the same sign of madness that Aerys had. It wouldn't be too hard to do it either since the bastard already had the support of the North and the Daynes should a war of succession happen. And if what the report that his spies have given him was right Rheagar's other son has shown great promise indeed. With the boy now learning about military affairs in the Northern Military Academy and was even tutored by Hadrian Stark himself. If a war of succession should happen he could also get the support of some of his friend Illyrio Mopatis' allies in the east that would like to return to Westeros.

''Has Hadrian stark already taken the reigns of the north from his mother?'', Jon connington asked Varys. If what the master of whispers said was true then Hadrian Stark has become the Lord of Winterfell since only the Lord of Winterfell can command the Northern army. This could be the change that they are waiting for to make Hadrian Stark leave the confines of the north and go to the south to swear his allegiance in front of the entire Seven Kingdom. This would help stop the rumours that the Stark was preparing to secede from the rule of the Iron Throne.

''He hasn't my Lord Hand, his mother is currently still his regent but some of her duties have been given to him'', Varys said.

''So what are we going to do about the North then? ''. Mace Tyrell asked making them return to their original topic of discussion.

''I believe we already agree to face the Ironborn first before dealing with the North'', Lucerys Velaryon the current Lord of Driftmark and Master of Ships said.

''I'm saying after we finish with the Ironborn'', Mace tyrell rebutted.

''I believe the only way we can keep the north from rebelling and hope to have peace is to fulfill the Pact of Ice and Fire'', Marwyn said to the confusion of some occupants of the chambers to except for the king who was in deep thought.

He knows exactly what the Pact of Ice and Fire is and what it entails even though many people have forgotten about it. But it seems not everyone has forgotten it since his Grandmaester seemed to know about it. It would seem he was both blessed and cursed to have Marwyn as his Grandmaester since the maester was too smart for his liking. He was hoping that the Pact would never be mention again after he failed to produce a Visenya from Lyanna for his Aegon and Rhaenys. But it seems now that the Pact is the only thing that can help prevent another civil war happening. The pact of Ice and Fire was an agreement that was made during the Dance of the Dragons for the North to support Rhaenyra's claim to the Iron Throne. In that agreement the North wanted a Targaryen princess as the price for their support.

''The Pact of Ice and Fire''. Aegon asked with confusion in his voice since he wasn't familiar with what the grandmaester had said and by the look of the other people in the room they also didn't know what it was, except for his father who seems to know about it.

''the Pact was made during the Dance of the Dragons between the Starks and the Blacks, it says that the North would support Rhaenyra's claim to the throne if some things would be agree upon on, one of those things is that a Targaryen princess will wed into the Stark family'', explained Marwyn.

''Do you excpect my father to send my aunt or one of my sisters to the frozen wasteland that is the north?'' Aegon ask the Grandmaester. He couldn't believe that the grandmaester would suggest something like that, he wouldn't want even his half sibling form the lion bitch to be sent to the north.

''I believe this should be the end of this small council since there are many think I have to think on''. Rhaegar said to the people of the room who bowed to him and began to depart.

**The Gardens of the Red Keep**

In another part of the Red Keep a similar discussion was also taking place about the North even though this one was less formal and less serious than the one in the small council chambers.

''how was the North Allyria?'', Rhaenys Targaryen asked her pseudo sister with excitement in her voice. It wasn't every day that someone from the south got to travel to the north. Since after the failed Rebellion and the creation of the Northern army the border between the north and the Riverlands have been heavily garrisoned by the Northern army. It also wasn't a huge secret that she was interested in the North like many people but unlike others she wasn't interested in their money, technology and other material things but she was most interested about their architecture. From what she read, Northern architecture was similar to many that were in her ancestors' homeland of Valyria. But surely it's impossible from them to be the same? Most of the knowledge the Valyrians had was destroy during the Doom except for some tomes and books that her family had in the Dragonstone Library that was guarded by her grandmother quite jealously not even allowing any maester to learn from it. So it was impossible for the North to have the same architecture and even the same type of stone that was use by the Valyrians.

''It was beautiful but also very cold'', Allyria said while remembering the time she spend in the North. She didn't get to enter the true north, since she only there to visit her sister and with her sister living in Moat Caillin, she didn't get to visit the other city. But she could say without a doubt that she would visit Moat Caillin and Constantinople again if she could. The stronghold and gateway to the north lived up to its name as being one of the most formidable castles to have ever been built, and Constantinople was even more breath taking than she could ever imagine. But if she heard correctly both Winterfell and Wintercity were even more awe inspiring than the 'City of a Thousand Merchants'.

''So tell us more Allyria?'' Rhaenys asked making her look around the table and seeing the other occupants of the table also eager to listen, she did. She told them the great things that she saw in that city, and when she finished she could see that some of the people at the table looked at her with jealousy since they couldn't go to Constantinople.

''You know this makes me want to go to Constantinople''. Arianne Martell said making most of the people nod in agreement since they were also interested in going there.

''Perhaps I should join you when you go there again Allyria'', Rhaenys said wistfully.

''Perhaps you should Rhaenys''.

''Perhaps Rhaenys should do what Allyria dear?'' a voice asked suddenly.

''Your highness'' The occupant of the table said when they spotted Rhaegar's first wife Elia Martell calmly walking toward them and she wasn't alone since the Dowager Queen Rhaella Targaryen was with her.

''Please sit down. So Rhaenys where do you want to go with Allyria?'', Elia Martell asked her only daughter with a kind smile.

''I said I wanted to join Allyria should she go north again'' Rhaenys said to her mother hoping that she would allow her to do so in the future. She off course knew that the Starks and her family were currently not on cordial terms with each other because of her father's action during the last war but she hoped that someday they would be able to.

''Perhaps you can visit the North in the future Rhaenys'', Elia said to her daughter. She of course knows of her daughter's interest in the North and even encouraged her since she didn't want her daughter to be like the other noble lady in the royal court.

''Do you also want to visit the North my queen?'', Arianne Martell asked her aunt.

''I would like to if I had the chance, so that I can meet Ashara again. How is Ashara doing Allyria?'', Elia asked looking toward Allyria.

''My sister is in good health your majesty, she is hoping she can come stop at Kingslanding on her way to Pentos in the coming year your majesty'', Allyria said to the visible happiness of Elia who hoped to meet her old friend again.

''Why would Ashara need to go to Pentos Allyria?", Elia ask the girl. She off course can guess the reason why Ashara would go there. With Pentos also sanctioning the North and their products the North has lost quite a big market but from what rumours she heard, Pentos also has suffer heavily form their sanctioning of the North.

''I don't know my queen'', Allyria lied to the queen, she knew of course the reason that her sister was going to Pentos, her sister told her but she was also ordered by her to not mention it to anyone. The reason for all this secrecy was because her sister was afraid that her ship would be intercepted by the royal fleet if the reason got out. Her sister's visit to Pentos was to meet the Company of the Rose, a sell sword company that was founded by exiled Northerners who rather choose to leave the North rather than submit to the Iron Throne and with what her cousin has planned he needed every able sword at his side.

''Well it doesn't matter'', Elia said, before long their discussion turned to the recent happenings that have been going on in the royal court.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Harry was having a good time. He was currently drinking a cup of tea on the deck of the flagship of the western navy ''the Wild Wolf'', a five hundred-oar dromond class ship, that was armed to the teeth with scorpions, flamethrowers, rams and crossbows. The ship itself was named in honour of his father Brandon Stark, who was known as ''the Wild Wolf''.

The reason why he even bothered to drink his tea on the deck, instead of his cabin was because he wanted a front row seat in watching how quickly his fleet would decimate the fleet of Ironborn longships that guarded Old Wyk. It's already been a couple of months since the Ironborn declared their rebellion against the Iron Throne and a month after they attacked the North, breaking their agreement and giving him a reason to finally neutralise the Ironborn threat and expand his domains once more.

The first couple of months of the Ironborn Rebellion proved to be very successful for both the Ironborn and for his plans. The Iron born was able to destroy both the Lannister and the Hightower fleets making them the uncontested rulers of the Sunset Sea, since most of the Redwyne fleet was currently with the Royal fleet securing the Step Stones and making sure the surrounding Free Cities didn't try to attack the Iron Thrones new holdings.

Both fleets were destroyed within two weeks of each other. First the Lannister fleet was burnt at port in a night raid while the much smaller Hightower fleet was destroyed just outside Old Town in a highly contested naval battle. To be fair to the Hightowers, they gave as good as they got but the with the supplies given to the Ironborn by the North, Balon Greyjoy had a fleet larger than any Ironborn since Aegon the Conqueror landed in Westeros.

With the destruction of the Lannister and the Hightower fleets the Ironborn were able to sack Lannisport, Old town, and reave most of the settlements on the coast of the Westerlands, the Reach and the Riverlands. The only settlement that the Ironborn weren't able to attack succesfully was the Arbour because of its superb defences, not to mention that by then the Iron Fleet were already spread thin, with it trying to neutralise all possible challenge to their naval superiority, so they could not bring their full might to bear at the time.

But even with them failing in taking the Arbour, their other victories would still make them cocky enough to try to attack the North. Of course this would prove to be the start of their downfall since the entire Northern military was already prepared for this and the Royal navy and the Redwyne fleet were quickly dispatched to the west coast to bring the Ironborn to heel after the news spread that both Lannisport and Old town had fallen.

The Ironborn attack to the North would prove to be a disaster for the Ironborn with most of the ships involved in the attack being defeated by the Northern navy at sea while the small amount that was able to land was quickly defeated by the North army. The Ironborn that were captured were quickly executed with their impaled remains lining the western coast of the North. The only exception to this was Victarion Greyjoy whose head would be mounted on his uncle Benjen's ship went he sailed to Pyke.

After the defeat of the Iron Fleet by the North's military, he would finally declare war against the Ironborn. With most of the rest of the Iron fleet being sent to the Reach to beat the combined might of the Royal and Redwyne fleets, an invasion of the Iron Islands was much easier for him since he would only need to fight againt the small number of the remaining Iron Fleet that were still in the Isles that were mostly there for defence around Pyke.

The other Islands have only relatively few longships to protect them, since many of them were also currently outside the Isles or had already been destroyed. It was for this reason he was currently in the ''Wild Wolf'' leading the attack on Old Wyk himself.

The reason he choose to attack Old Wyk rather than the more valuable Islands like Harlaw or Pyke was because this Island has something that was equally important and that is soft power. This island was in the eye of the Ironborn religion their holy land. With the island housing their most holy artifact of their religion and that is Nagga's bones, the remains of a sea monster from the Age of Heroes slain by the mythical Grey King fom whom many of the Ironborn nobles claimed descent. It also had the remnant of the said Grey King's Hall. So even though the island didn't have any material value it made up as being the birth place of their entire civilization.

The other islands among the Iron Islands would be attacked by other lords of the North with the attack on Pyke being lead by his uncle Benjen, the attack to Great Wyk lead by Greatjon Umber, the attack on Harlaw lead by Maege Mormont, Blacktyde lead by Robert Glover, Saltclif being lead by Gregor Forrester and the assault on Orkmont being led by Rickard Karstark.

''Lord Stark the enemy vessel has been in range of our weapons for a while now, we are just waiting for your order to fire'', Ser Mark Ryswell said to him. The commander of his guard was wearing winter steel armour that had a carving of a standing direwolf on the breastplate. He also carried with him a winter steel sword and also on the shoulder was a pelt from a dead lion signanling his position of being the commander of his guard. Most of his other guards wore similar armour and weaponry like his sworn sword, except they weren't allowed to wear a lion skin as their pelt; that was an honour reserved for the commander only. While his sworn sword and other guard were heavily armoured, he was only wearing casual clothing with only his sword at his side for his protection if he were attacked.

''Then fire, I want no survivors'' Hadrian said while taking a drink of his tea and watching as the flagman of the ship waiting for the order so that he can relay it to the other ships began to signal the attack.

''Of course my lord'', Mark Ryswell said before he ordered the crew of the ship to open fire against the Iron born fleet, the flagman of the ship quickly relayed the order to the other ships to also fire their weapons. After the order was given the crew released both scorpion and winter fire from the maw of the wolf sculpture. The release of all this of the ship weapon devastated the Ironborn fleet that guarded Old Wyk. Winter fire itself was known as Greek fire in his old world and like what the Byzantines did in his old world, he would use the weapon to devastating effect to his enemy. Something that truly interested him was that there are substances in this world that were quite similar to Greek fire, with it being known as wildfire. But it seems that the people in this world haven't known how devastating this weapon would be if it is used in naval warfare, because even though they already have a rudimentary flamethrower that was called spitfire they didn't use wildfire for it instead opting to use ordinary oil for the spitfire.

But wildfire isn't the only invention in his old world that existed in this world, since there was even a knockoff version of Roman concreted in this world with it being by use by the Valyrian Empire when it still existed. Something that really pissed him off since many people believe that his city was built by using Valyrian technique.

The devastation brought by his winter flame would enable them decimate the long ships that protected Old Wyk while the Ironborn who survived it by jumping to the sea would be ruthlessly kill by his crossbowmen. They were able to land in Old Wyk without losses and quickly beat the small garrison that was stationed in the island while some of the smarter ones would retreat to some of the keeps that were further inland. But they would also quickly fall before the northern army who liberally used winter fire to destroy the keep gate, enabling the Northnern army to secure them much faster and with few losses.

While this was happening he would take some of his men to attack The Grey king's hall since that was the main objective of his invasion of Old Wyk. The Grey King hall is located near the southern shore of Old Wyk, by Nagga's Cradle. On arrival he disembarked with his men and walked toward the hall. It didn't take long before they spotted the massive bones of the sea dragon that was said to be used in building the beams and pillars of the Grey King's Hall. When they arrived the place was guarded by some drowned men and priests, who tried to attack him. Try being the key word since they were no match for his guard who defeated them wholesale.

''You know, it really is a shame that your people are not going to be in this life for much longer''. Hadrian said to the captured drowned men and priests since he ordered his men his men not to kill them just yet.

''What are you saying greenlander, what is dead may never die''. One of the drown men said but before he can continue what he wanted say, he would be interrupted by Hadrian.

'' But rises again, harder and stronger. That's what you all like to say right, yeah but this time you all are really going to die and I'm not talking about just killing you, no that would be mercy and someone could in the future try to become like you. I'm talking about destroying everything there is about an Ironborn; your culture, religion, way of live, and of course the identity of being an Ironborn. Today would be the end for your people, culture, religion, so you better make sure you savour the last few hours of your life'', Hadrian said

They would wait for a couple hours for the Northern army to finally gather all the survivors of the island. Most of the survivors were unsurprisingly made up of women, children, and the thralls. After arriving there they were forced to gather behind the drowned men to hear his speech. But before he could start his speech, one of his men came toward him bringing with him a sheathed sword.

"My lord'' The man said while bowing and presenting him the sheathed sword.

''Am I assumed that this Red Rain'?' Hadrian said, while unsheathing the ancestral valyrian steel sword of house Drumm, the sword was name Red Rain for the colour of its metal.

''Yes, my lord'' The man replied

''Good job soldier'' Hadrian said while sheathing the blade and then handed it over to one of his guard.

''Of course my lord'', the man said before leaving.

"This place is the most holy place in your religion", Hadrian began addressing the gathered captives, " this place is where the so called Grey King slew the sea dragon Nagga, this place is where you crowned your ancient kings, this place is where most of your culture, religion and identity was created, this place would also be where it all will end. To all you thralls, salt wives, and everyone else that the Ironborn have taken captive, hurt, raped and done other unspeakable things to, I give you my word that the Ironborn would never ever harm you again, because they will end today, kill all the Ironborn, spare the women and children but prepare them to be sent to the North'' Hadrian said to his men who ruthlessly carried out his orders, ignoring the pleas from many of the Ironborn captives both noble and smallfolk alike. The first to be killed would be the drowned men and the priests while the rest of the Ironborn would be killed after them.

After killing the iron born, the men of the northern army started to pile their dead bodies into Nagga's bones to be burned alongside the Iron born while the woman and children were forced to gather in groups so that it would be easier for them to be transported to the North. The reason he spared the women and children was not because of some sense of honour or anything like that. But because the women and children could become future assets for him, since it was known fact that children that were born in hard land make excellent soldiers and it has been proved that Ironborn make excellent soldiers and sailors when they could be disciplined properly. The woman would probably become concubines for the soldiers enabling the continued population growth of the North.

Of course not all of Nagga's bone would be burn alongside the remnant of the Ironborn since some of the bones would be transported to the North so that it could be place at both the entrance to Avalon and also Constantinople. The soldiers of the northern army had already started removing some of it.

''To the thralls and the saltwives I give you my word that we would return you back to your homeland if that is your wish, but if you don't want that, I ask for your help to rebuild this island and all the others so that it could become your home'' Hadrian said before leaving Nagga's hill and the going to his ship, since he would be going to Harlaw as soon as Maege Mormont sent word that the island has fallen and was secured.

The reason he didn't want to stay in any of the castle of the iron born was because most of the castle in the Isles were in a state of disrepair, not to mention all the castles on the island didn't have a gate anymore making it a security hazard for him. He would leave some of his men and ships to protect the island of course when he leaves for Harlaw.

The reason he was going to Harlaw was simple, it would there that he would make the new capital of the Iron Islands once it was absorbed by the North. After arriving in his ship, he entered his cabin which was of course lavishly decorated with a massive world map in the middle of the room with carved wooden pieces representing the northern navy ships on the map. There was also a window on the back of the cabin. At the right corner of the room was an ironwood desk with a small liquor cabinet near it, with a Stark banner behind the desk.

He went to his liquor cabinet and took out one of the bottles in there, he savoured the taste while looking toward sea from his window.

''You seem stressed my lord'', a voice said while soft hands started massaging his shoulders.

''I'm not stressed Valerie'', Hadrian replied, to one of his personal maids. Valeria has silver hair and violet eyes showing her Valyrian descent. She was one of the many slaves that were bought by his sworn sword when he was sent to Essos. Like most of the slaves that were brought from Lys, she was trained from childhood to be a pleasure slave.

''Well you're shoulder's really tense Master, perhaps you need to relax'' Valerie said before sliding her hand from his shoulder and making her way toward his pants. It wasn't long before both their cloths were off and pleasured screams erupted from his cabin.

It would be during his breakfast the next day that he was informed that Maege Mormont had send a raven telling him that Harlaw had fallen and that she has secured the island. Other than that; the men also told him that the other northern lords had also sent ravens telling him that they had successfully conquered all the Iron Islands and all of them were on their way to Harlaw. After receiving that bit of good news, he would order the same man who reported that to tell the captain to start preparing the ship to take them to Harlaw.

It didn't take long for them to reach Harlaw and then to the castle; the Ten Towers. The Ten Towers was located on the eastern coast of the isle of Harlaw and was the stronghold of House Harlaw the former lords of the island. The castle itself was named that for well, the ten towers that the castle possessed. When he arrived at the castle he wasn't at all surprised at seeing the wall of the castle decorated with body of dead Ironborn.

After the 'Wild Wolf' docked, he was greeted by his uncle Benjen and the other Northern lords that had arrived on the island.

''Hadrian'', Benjen said while hugging his eldest nephew before releasing him and then ordering one of the servants to bring them bread and salt to offer guest right.

''Uncle", Hadrian said while eating the bread and salt before giving it to his other entourage.

''Lord Stark'', the other Northern lords and the other high ranking commanders of the Northern army greeted while bowing their heads.

''My Lords and Lady'', Hadrian said to the people present. The Northern Lords and Lady then lead him toward the Great Hall of the castle to present their reports of the war in the Iron Islands. Went he arrived at the great hall he noticed that it like many other castles in this world barring those that he helped design was quite unimpressive, with there being barely anything in it that would interest him. Well except for two things; the first being the two giant scythes of beaten silver crossed together which hung across above the Lord's chair which look awesome for him and secondly the Lord's chair itself, but he knows that the chair wasn't the original throne of the Harlaws. No this chair was the legendary Seastone Chair, a throne made of a block of oily black stone carved into the shape of a kraken. This seat was the symbol of power of every ruling house in the Iron Island, with the chair acting as their throne when they won the Kingsmoot. After the Greyjoys became the Lords Paramount of the Iron Island the throne was permanently moved to Pyke from it original location.

''So you took the chair with you uncle?'' Hadrian asked/stated the obvious.

''Yes, it would be a shame to leave such a priceless artefact at the bottom of the sea'', Benjen said. After he had smashed the Iron Fleet and then conquered Pyke, He had ordered his men to strip the castle of all its valuables before destroying it.

''Quite true, uncle'', Hadrian said while taking a seat on the Seastone chair and savouring the feel of sitting on it since this could be the very first time that any mainlander has ever sat on it.

After making himself comfortable on the chair, his lords started debriefing him about the war, which was as good as over. Most of what the lords said were things that he wasn't surprised about. With the Lords noting how efficient the Northern army was, how their training was instrumental in reducing casualties to the barest minimum, with most of the death happening because of an Ironborn surprise attack or because of some lucky arrow that was able to penetrate the Northern army's phalanx formation. They would also talk about the loot that was taken from the coffers of all the now extinct noble houses of the Iron Isles. It was agreed upon that twenty percent of the fortune taken from any noble house would go to House Stark, fifty percent of it was to be given to the Northern Army while the remaining thirty percent would be split between the Northern commanders. The debriefing would continue for another couple of hours, before being interrupted by messenger.

''My lord, pardon the intrusion but a ship with the Targaryen sigil has been spotted off the coast'', the man said.

''Well well, now isn't that interesting'', Hadrian said looking around at the assembled Lords.

**An; sorry for the long wait again, btw I already found a beta reader his name is Rex TarMinyatur, who already beta read and fix all of the previous chapters. So if you wanted to read the previous chapter again you can. btw the introduction of cannon wouldn't happen until the early day of the second dance of dragon and the cannon that would be introduced would be more similar to the massive cannon that the byzantine use**


	7. Chapter 7

**RHAEGAR POV**

He was currently sitting inside the Great Hall of Casterly Rock waiting for Hadrian Stark to arrive. After hearing about the Northern victory againt the Iron Born. He sent Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard to the Iron Islands to order Hadrian Stark to attend him at Casterly Rock, so that they could discuss the issue surrounding the Northern occupation of the Iron Islands.

The Northerner's victory against the Iron Born wasn't something that he and the members of his Small Council were surprised at. The Northern Army is a professional army unlike the iron born army which was mostly made up of Iron Born reavers. Though their profession made them more dangerous than the peasant levy that made up the bulk of the armies of the other kingdoms. That still did not make them a match for the professional army the North has not to mention the Northern army was better equipped and disciplined than the Iron Born.

The lack of equipment and discipline that the iron born has was always their greatest flaw since even though the same could be said about the bulk of the rest of six kingdom. At least they in their midst they have a core of well train and well equipped soldiers in the form of the knight and the household guard that almost all nobles have.

However the speed and almost bloodless victory that the Northerners were able to achieve against the Iron Born was something that they were surprised at. Since even in there wildest calculations they never expected the Northerners to win that fast.

What they were expecting, was that it would take the North at least a few months to pacify and conquer the Iron Islands but their calculations were wrong since the North was able to conquer and pacify the Iron Islands in less than two weeks and most of that was travel time. Of course an argument could be made that the Northerners were able to conquer the Iron Islands and then pacify the Iron Born that quickly was the lack of a proper defence in the Isles. Since most of the Iron Born and their fleet were sent South to engaged the Royal and Redwyne fleets, paving a clear path for the Northerners to attack it without any problems.

But even if that was technically true, somewhat, they still had to give the Northerners their due. Of course because of this Randall Tarly has already began pushing again for the creation of a standing Royal Army.

The Master of War and Lord of Horn Hill has been pushing for the creation of a royal army, every since Varys gave them the news of the Northerners having created a standing army in one of their small council meetings. Of course at first no one was really interested in creating a standing royal army since it would not only be expensive but it would also cut the power of the nobles since the creation of the royal army would give the crown more power. But with the Northern army having proven its value, the same people that rejected the idea in the first place were pushing for its creation.

He had already started hearing rumours that both the Lannisters and the Tyrells were thinking of creating a standing army for their kingdoms to make sure that there would never be an attack in their land similar to what the Iron Born did these past couple of months. The Great Hall of Casterly Rock itself was fully packed with nobles from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. The reason why so many noble was here was because they wanted to participate in putting down the iron born rebellion.

Of course the reason they were eager to stop the Iron Born rebellion wasn't just because it was their duty to follow their king to war, but for more personal reason with the usual being gaining glory, fame, richest and other reason. But their hopes for glory, fame and riches were squashed after the Northerners annihilated the Iron Born. Of course some people were able to have a taste of glory and fame, but this small group that was mostly restricted to the members of the royal and Redwyne fleet, or people who live along the coastlines of the Reach, Westerland, and Riverlands. His musing was be interrupted went the announcer would said that Hadrian stark has arrived.

''Presenting Lord Hadrian Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North''. The announcer said snapping every noble in the Great Hall from their conversation and their activity. The heir to the North himself wasn't alone, entering the Great Hall, he brought with him some Northern Lords and Lady with him not to mention he also brought his guard with him.

''King Rhaegar'' Hadrian said with a nod of his head when he finally stood before his sitting form. The lack of respect that the heir to the North was showing him was something that shocked not only him but also most of the nobles in the room. But it wasn't just the heir to the North that was showing him a lack of respect since the other members of his entourage were also showing it by refusing to kneel before him.

''Lord Hadrian''. Rhaegar said almost speechless from the lack of respect that heir to the North was showing him, something that had never happened during his tenure as king. But this was something that he should have expected to happen. Since he know how the North hated him because of the rebellion and his mistake in declaring his second son as bastard. He had just started gathering himself form the shock of being disrespected, to start the speech that he and his Hand had prepared beforehand. But he was prevented from doing so by Mace Tyrell Lord of Highgarden saying something that was stupid to the Northeners.

''You should show the proper respect to your king boy, didn't you're father teach you better''. Mace Tyrell said to the heir to the North, shocking both himself and most of the noble in the room for the stupid and ignorant rebuke done to curry favour. After processing what the Lord of Highgarden said he sent a withering glare toward the fat lord, who cowered from his glare.

''My father died before he could teach me anything important or did you forget that Lord Tyrell''. Hadrian said with hollow smile toward the Lord of Highgarden, who was now looking very nervous.

''Perhaps we should start with the reason why the king has summoned you here Lord Hadrian''. Jon Connington said quickly, trying to salvage what supposed to be a dialogue between the heir to the North and him about the war against the Iron Islands and the other important matters between the North and the rest of Westeros.

''Perhaps you should''. Hadrian said toward his Hand who then signalled to him to start the speech that they had been preparing to give the Heir to the North about the Northern occupation of the Iron Islands.

''Lord Hadrian as the king of the seven kingdom and protector of realm I would like to thank you for helping defeat the Iron Born and restoring order to the Iron Islands, with that said I would like also for you to start withdrawing most of your troops from the Iron Islands and allows the people that masterminded this rebellion to be sent here so that they can be put to trial for their crime''.

"I'm afraid I can't do that''. Hadrian said

''And why is that, lord Hadrian?' 'his Hand asked the heir to the North

''Because they're already dead''. Hadrian said with shrug of his shoulder

''You already killed Balon Greyjoy and his accomplices, Lord Hadrian?''. his Hand again asked to confirm that the heir to the North had ordered the death of Balon and the former Lords of the Iron Islands inner circle.

''Yes but it isn't just Balon who died since every Iron Islander from noble to common folk have also been been sentenced to die for the crimes they have committed against the North and her people for generations '' the heir to the North said with an uncaring tone in his voice like he was just talking about the weather instead of the massacre that he had conducted against subjects of the Crown.

''I'm sorry perhaps I'm hearing this wrong but did you just said that you have sentence the entire population of the Iron Islands to die'' Jon said.

''Yes, I did''. Hadrian said still with that uncaring tone, shocking most the people in the room since this would be the second massacre that the Northerners had carried out in the span of a few years. But that shock soon turned to fear after hearing how the Northener had massacred the Iron Born and then talking about it with an uncaring tone.

However not everyone was unhappy with the Iron Born no longer existing since he can spot most of the Lords of the Riverlands, those from the coast of the Westerlands and the Reach looking quite happy with the Iron Born being gone. He couldn't really blame them for being happy about it since most of the Lords of these lands have been the ones to truly feel the effects of the Iron Born raids. But he couldn't just allow the Northerners to massacre another subject of the crown without being punished. He was about to say something but once again he was pre-empted by another High Lord, this time it was Jon Arryn his Master of Justice.

''So you are saying that you knowingly conducted a massacre against the population of the iron island?'' Jon Arryn ask the heir to the North once again, he of course know why his Master of Justice was saying this since Jon wanted to make sure that everyone in the room heard it, so that when he pushed for a trial against the heir to the North no one could object to it.

"Yes, came the bored reply.

**TYWIN POV**

"Yes" Hadrian said

A simple answer for a question that could result in the execution of the young heir to the North if the Master of Justice had it his way. But even then he knew the heir of the North wouldn't be punished for anything he did.

Although most of the noble in the room were shocked at the massacre carried out by the Northerners on another people. He knows that in their minds, they didn't really care about Iron Born, much the same way they didn't care about the population of the Three Sisters that the Northerners had also massacred. To them, the Iron Born were a nuisance that had been plaguing Westeros for millennia and many of them including himself were glad they were gone.

Of course he wasn't happy that it was the Starks that defeated the Iron Born and then taking the entire wealth of the Iron Isles with them. Since he was planning to use the spoils of war to help rebuild Lannisport and his fleet. Now however he has to use his House's personal wealth to rebuild those two things, something he wasn't really happy about. Even though his family's personal wealth was still massive, the amount of gold needed to rebuild those two thing was still going to cost him a lot. Not to mention the mines beneath Casterly Rock had started drying up after thousand of years of mining

He cursed his luck that just when most of his ambitions were this close to be fulfillment, his biggest and most important asset was getting exhausted. Were this twenty years ago he would have just claimed the Castamere mines and no one would raise an eyebrow but that avenue was now closed since he had already gifted Castamere to the Crown for his daughter Cersei's and Rhaegar's marriage. The Castamere mines and castle were gifted by Rhaegar to his younger brother Viserys, who was given the title Prince of Castamere. Viserys himself already had a child with his wife, making it very much impossible for him to try to have one of his relatives to married him, so that he can control the mines that way.

''Then you know that there would be an accounting for what you have done'' the Master of Justice said snapping him out of his musing. It would seem that Jon Arryn was still speaking to the heir to the North about the Iron Born massacre. He didn't really get why the Master of Justice was pushing for punishment this much. It wasn't like the Iron Born were well liked by the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. But Tywin is certain the real reason why the Master of Justice was pushing this so much, was because he still wanted the North to pay for what they did to the Vale.

This was a sentiment he could understand, since if anyone tried to annex even an acre of land from his kingdom, he would do anything in his power to make sure that person pays. It's not for nothing that his House had the saying '_'a Lannister always pays his debts''_. He did quite respect the young heir to the North for what he already achieved at such a young age but that didn't mean that he liked the young Stark, after all because of him the North has beaten the West as the most powerful kingdom in Westeros.

**Hadrian POV**

" Of course, Lord Arryn after all the law must be uphold'', Hadrian said with a mocking smile toward the Master of Justice, something that would make the poor man even angrier.

He had to admit that his first impression of some members of the Small Council wasn't really that great. With the idiotic remark from the fat lord of the Reach when he first entered the room, the Hand of the King trying to sound fair but still glaring at him for whatever reason, and then of course the master of Justice who was trying to have him punished for conquering the iron island, oh and then massacring the entire population of the Islands.

He knew the Master of Justice didn't really care for the Iron Born and instead was using what recently happened as a pretext to push for him to be punished for what he did to the Three Sisters.

While his assessment about the king was mixed to say the least, something that he can attribute to him barely interacting with the king. After all most of the talking was being done by members of the Small Council. From the few moment he was able to interact with the king it seems that at least know how much he and the Northerners hated him.

''Good, then you know that a trial will be conducted to make sure that the punishment for your crimes are fair in the eyes of the gods and man'', Jon Arryn said with smugness lacing his tone, something that he can attribute to the Master of Justice thinking that he had already won. It was almost a shame that he has to wipe the smugness from his face with his next sentence, almost.

''Of course Lord Arryn but since we are talking about justice, I also wanted an injustice that has been done to my family to be righted'', Hadrian said with a smile that grew wider at Arryn's expression, the smugness nowhere to be found.

''What injustice that has befallen your family Lord Hadrian?'' Jon Arryn asked with a nervous note in his voice. He really enjoyed making the smugness from the master of law disappear and changing it to nervousness.

'The murder of my father and grandfather and the kidnapping and rape of my aunt'', Hadrian shouted .

''Oh don't be like that, you all the ones who wanted to justice for the Iron Born and I only ask that justice also be serve to the people who are responsible for the death of my kin''. Hadrian said to the people in the room who were very much uncomfortable with the topic of discussion

''King Aerys is already dead Lord Hadrian, justice has been served'', Jon Arryn said trying to lay the blame at the Mad King's feet something that was technically true but he wanted everyone that was responsible for it to die.

''Aerys may be the one who ordered the death of my father and grandfather, but he isn't the only one responsible for it and not to mention the one who kidnaped my aunt and then force himself on her causing her death, still lives to this day and hasn't been punished for it''.

''This is absurd what you're asking Lord Hadrian''. Jon Arryn said

''And what do I ask except for justice, that you as the Master of Justice have an obligation to see done''. Hadrian said

''See this is the face of justice, pathetic, you standing there and calling me a murderer for killing the Iron Born , who have for thousands of years terrorised the people of this continent and even those in Essos, what I did to the Iron Born is justice, but when I demand Justice for what has been done to my family you would deny me?''

"Lord Hadrian' 'the Hand of the king said

''What ?"Hadrian shouted

''Perhaps we should continue this conversation tomorrow since it seems that you are tired from your long journey'', the Hand said

''I'm not tired, but you're right perhaps we should continue our conversation tomorrow''.

**AN; just wanted to say that the war between the iron born and the North was for about 2 weeks, with most of the war happening at sea. The reason why Rhaegar was able to find out about the Northern victory was because Varys told him about it after the end of the northern conquest. How did Varys know well it's because of his little birds. **

**For those curious about what happen to rest of the Greyjoys, well one was able to escape the North and the South victory, while some of them are captive of the north but they aren't be long for this world. **

**I would like to thanks my beta Rex TaxMinyatur and the people who has favorite, follow, comment and pm me about this story **


	8. Chapter 8

**HADRIAN POV**

He was currently walking toward the Casterly Rock solar since today meeting between him and the member of the small council would be held there. There are a couple of reason why he believe the small council member change the venue of their meeting from last night. The first reason and the most likely is that today meeting would be talking about more sensitive topic that couldn't be told to the general public. While the second reason was because the first meeting has proven to be a disaster to the small council. Since not only did one of their own insulted him in front of most noble in the seven kingdom, they also have failed to united the noble in their outcry for what he did to the iron born. Since most noble during last night meeting from what he see is glad that the iron born gone.

Also unlike yesterday he didn't brink the Northern lord with him. The reason why he didn't brink the northern noble with him was because there isn't any reason why he need them. Since the only reason that he even bring them yesterday was so that he can use them to intimidate the southern noble. Of course there were another reason to why he didn't bring the northern lord and lady with him. And that is because all of the older generation of Northern noble didn't have a single diplomatic bone in them.

The walk form his ship to the solar has taken longer than it should. Since it seems that the Lannister servant that was send to guide him and his guard toward the solar, has also been order to use this opportunity to show the Northerner the wealth of the Lannister. The reason why he believed this was because the servant has been taking him and his group through both the hall of heroes and The Golden Gallery. Both of this place was were the Lannister hoarded their wealth with the golden gallery acting as their vault. While even though the hall of heroes was technically a graveyard, it was a very much a lavishly decorated graveyard with many golden armour of death Lannister lining the wall.

He wouldn't have problem seeing both of this place if it was in the same way toward the solar but it didn't. Now why did the servant was order to do this was quite simple really since the old lion was trying to give to him and the Northern lord the image of a wealthy and powerfull Lannister. This kind of thing could work for some lesser lord but it didn't work for him since frankly speaking the wealth that the Lannister has didn't even start to compare to the wealth that the North has. Not to mention he very much know that with the Lannister mine started drying curtesy of his spy, the Lannister position in the game was very much questionable for the future. After all the biggest thing that the Lannister have was their gold and went it started to disappear. Well let's just say that even with Tywin history of destroying his enemy, it wouldn't stop some upstart noble to stab their liege lord in the back, if they sense that the old lion was weakening.

Finally after a couple more minute of walking he and his guard would arrive into the solar, of course went he arrive in the entrance of the solar. Both the kingsguard and the household guard was there, this wasn't something unexpected and suprising to him. of course once there the kingsguard would quickly open the door for him, but his guard was ask to stay outside. This wasn't again something he was surprised at since it wouldn't be proper for him to bring armed guard with him while inside the same room as the king.

''lord Hadrian''. the hand of the king said went he enter the solar

''lord hand''. Hadrian said back toward the hand of the king, before talking the empty seat at the end of the table. The solar it selves like the other part of Casterly Rock was lavishly decorated with gold, jewels and statue of lion. After talking his seat, he would then survey the people in the room not surprisingly most of the member of the small council that join the war was here, But there is someone missing.

''as lord hadrian has arrive here, than we may begin this meeting''. Rhaegar said to the people in the room who would nodded to what the king say but before Rhaegar can continue he would interrupted him. Since the people in the room seem to not be interested in telling him why one of their member isn't here.

''sorry to interrupted but I believe we are lacking one of you're member''.

''ah, you must mean lord mace, lord Hadrian, but lord mace couldn't attend today meeting since after yesterday meeting he decided to return to Highgarden so that he can help manage the relief effort that is happening in the Reach''. Jon Connigton said to him, causing him to raise one of his eyebrow since he know what the hand of the king just tell him was a lie.

Of course the lie is very good lie, since what the hand of the king said to him was something that any reasonable leader would do. After all if the Tyrell was seen helping the people of the reach that has suffered because of the iron born. This could finally united the reach under the Tyrell banner since even after three hundred years of their rule. There are still many people that believe that the Tyrell as nothing but upstart that was only able to become of a great house. Because they were one of the first people who kneel to Aegon after the field of fire.

But as he said this was only what any reasonable leader would do and Mace Tyrell, the fat lord of Highgarden isn't a reasonable leader and instead was an idiot. It was very much a known fact that the fat lord of the Reach didn't care for anyone but himselves and that he like to claim what other people has done. Now this isn't something shocking since most noble is also like this. But the problem is that Mace did this against more influential people than him. Now most people assumed that House Tyrell is the most influential house in the Reach but this something that very much could be contested.

Since there are three house in his mind right now that he know to be more influential that House Tyrell. Now one of the house was in a bit of trouble but they would be able to recover in the next couple of years. So that leave two house and both of those house has getting more prestige in the last couple of years because of the iron born rebellion and the conquest of the step stone. The two house he is talking about is House Tarly and House Redweyne. This two house is the biggest challenge to the Tyrell rule, since House Hightower is currently busy fixing Old town after it was sack by the iron born.

Both house Tarly and Redweyne commanded more respect both inside the Reach and the other kingdom than House Tyrell have. Hell he bet that if House Tarly and House Redweyne suddenly rebeled again the Tyrell most of the Reach would Join them. Since not only is House Tarly and House Redweyne is more respected in the reach. But also because most of the reach is tired of the continue stupidity of Mace Tyrell.

''well that was very nice of him to do''. Hadrian said with a fake smile

''well lord Tyrell is the warden of the south and as warden of the south it is duty to help his people went in need and it his duty to also avenge them should someone harm them''. Jon Arryn said while looking toward him

Of course the only respond that he give to the Master of Justice was a smile something that would make the master of justice angry. But before he could say anything else that could make the Master of justice more angry the hand of the king would speak.

''perhaps we should start today meeting right now''. The hand of the king said trying to make sure that unlike yesterday this meeting would be able to begin in a good way, not to metion also not having the discussion going to another direction.

''of course lord hand''. Hadrian said still with a smile

''since yesterday meeting didn't get the desire result that I would like, I would like to say again to you Lord Hadrian that you need to start returning your men back to the North since the iron island is a part of the seven kingdom and you couldn't just occupied them''.

''and like I say yesterday I wouldn't allow it since there not need to do it''. Hadrian said using the same uncaring tone that he use yesterday

''it didn't matter what you think Lord Hadrian since as youre king I order you to do it''. Rhaegar said with anger in his voice while slaming his hand to the table.

''no''. Hadrian said not really intimidate by the king

''what''. Rhaegar said surprised that the Heir of the North would still be defiance of his order. Even after he order it directly.

''I said no''. Hadrian said with a louder voice

''this is treason boy''. The master of justice said while looking toward Hadrian

''is it''. Hadrian said

''of course it is''. Jon Arryn said

''then that this would mean war, right''. Hadrian said with a smile, that shock the people in the room since he just easily say that they would be going to war again.

''what do you mean war, Lord Hadrian''. The hand of the king ask him after processing what he just said

''well the punishment for treason is death and I would expect my people would avenged me if you kill me, so shall we prepare for war''. Hadrian said

''this didn't mean war lord Hadrian''. Jon connigton quickly said

''but the master of justice said that because I refused the king order than this mean treason and the punishment for treason is death''. Hadrian said with a raise eyebrow toward the hand of the king

''well not everything would be punish by death lord hadrian after all king Rhaegar isn't like King Aerys who excecuted people because he like it and just because you rejected what the king said didn't mean you conducted treason''. Jon Connigton said trying to reason with the Heir to the North that even though saying to no to the king was an offence. It wouldn't be an offence that would result to your death even though so many people wanted him death.

''so what I just say isn't consider treason''. Hadrian ask

''no lord Hadrian''. Jon Connington said quickly glad that they didn't just start a war with the North

''so can we continue then''. Hadrian said a couple minute later

''of course, Lord Hadrian, so if you don't want to return your armies back to the North then we need to find a solution lord Hadrian ''. The hand of the king said

''then what is you're suggestion, Lord hand''. Hadrian said

''you need to help to bring the southern army to the iron island so that we can secure it, the second is that you need to give half of the treasure that you have taken from the iron born''.

''I get the reason for the first one but why would I give you the money that I get from the iron born to you''. Hadrian ask

''becouse lord Hadrian it isn't just the North that fight in the war against the iron born''. Jon connington said.

He of course know about the real meaning about what the hand of the king was saying and that is about the unwritten rule of war in westeros. The law it selves was quite simple and That is should an enemy was defeated by a coalition of allies than the war spoil be split between the winner. Of course technically this wasn't true in this war since there was no cooperation between the North and the south. But they did still fight againt the same enemy, so some people could say that they are fighting alongside each other and that the south should get some spoil.

And frankly speaking it didn't really matter if he get to save the spoilt form the iron born or not since with the money the North has, it could easily rebuilt the iron island by herselves. But using the spoilt form the iron born to rebuilt the iron island could make him save some money. But he know that he need to give something to the southern lord. Since it seems that they already give up on trying on taking back the iron island for now that is.

''fine''.

''youre not trying to get out of this one lord hadrian''. Jon arryn said

''why should I, I think it's fair but I believe that I should give you a little bit more since after all you need all the money you can to rebuilt your settlement that was destroyed by the iron born''.

''and the price for this''. Rhaegar ask knowing that this generous offer would come with a price

''I wanted the iron island''. Hadrian said

''absolutly not''. The master of justice shouted

''look the iron born has destroy most of the western westeros coast line and you needed money to rebuilt it''. Hadrian said not really caring what the master of justice just said

''even if we agree to it, we couldn't just allow you to buy an entire kingdom''. Jon connington said trying to reason to the Heir of the North that there wouldn't be a possibility that would allow them to let him buy an entire kingdom.

''why not the iron island is a just barren island''. Hadrian ask

''perhaps it is a barren island lord Hadrian but it also have a strategic position, a position that would allow you to attack every major western coast line''. Randall tarly said

''well it did have a strategic position but then again are you assuming that I would wage war againt the south''. Hadrian said toward the master of war

''im not assuming anything lord Hadrian but there is no love lost between the North and the south, is there lord Hadrian''.

''well I guest it's true somewhat, but you still need money to rebuilt the settlement that the iron born devastated, so I ask you again make you decision''.

''we accept''. Rhaegar said

''you can be serious my liege''. Jon Arryn said with shock in his voice since he couldn't believed that the king would allowed the North to just buy an entire kingdom.

''I'm serious about this Lord Arryn, even though I don't like it, we need money to repair the damaged that has been done to our settlement in the coast and I would rather give the iron island than let our people continue suffering''. Rhaegar said

''how much you're going to give us lord Hadrian''. Jon connington ask since if the king would allowed the North to buy the iron island then they need to at least get as much money from it.

''three million gold wolves''. Hadrian said to the shock to the people in the room since they didn't believe that he would spend that much money just for the iron island.

''that's quite generous, of you lord Hadrian''. Tywin said with a calculated look in his voice, something that he can contributed with the old lion trying to find out how much money he has. Since after all unlike the Lannister and the Tyrell that like to flaunt their wealth. His family isn't that much interested in showing off their money. Making it very hard for people to just count how much his family is really worth with the only that their sure is that the money his family has already eclipse the money that the south have.

''well it's not really that much since after all we all the gold that is flowing through my treasury everyday that amount is nothing, well if that is everything than good day gentelmen''. Hadrian said before standing up intending to leave the room. but before he was able to leave the room the master of justice would call him.

''actually there is one more thing lord Hadrian''. Jon Arryn said

''and that is, Lord Arryn''. Hadrian said while looking toward the master of justice

''you know what I'm talking about lord Hadrian''.

''I may have some guest but I think it's better that you said it''.

''the three sister''.

''what about it''.

''you conquer a territory of the Vale and that couldn't be just be forgotten''.

''what do you want''.

''I want you to hand over the island back to the Vale''.

''well I couldn't hand you over the island after all under you're rule the island was nothing but a place for pirates, raiders, slave and other criminal organisation, so rather than giving you the island let me give you the same offer that I just give to you're king let me buy the island''.

''do you really think that I would let you just buy those island after you slaughter thousand of my people there''.

''I don't really get why you so mad with me slaughtering those people after all they are nothing but criminal and are you really willing to go war with me for those island since let me remind you that the last time you did that it didn't go so well and should happen are you really sure that you can keep your home in order''. Hadrian said with a smile toward the master justice

''are you're implying that my lord would be disloyal to me''.

''I'm not saying anything about you're noble but it isn't just the noble that could create chaos in you're kingdom and it would be a shame should something happen to your wife and you're child should I bring this group into our war after all they the true master of the vale, so do we have peace or should we go to war''. Hadrian said toward the master of justice.

Of course the master of justice would easily understand what he is implying after all the group that he just mention has been plaguing the vale for thousand of year. The group that he is talking about is the vale mountain clan. Like the mountain clan of the North, the vale mountain clan is one of the best guerrilla fighting forces in the world. With them having a wage a war againt the vale man for thousand of years already.

But with the amount of time that they have been waging war againt the vale, the army of the vale are already quite proficient in fighting them. And for the last couple of hundred of years the tactic of the vale mountain clansmen have already started to be more easily stop. Of course that is until he started sending military advisor and supplies to the mountain clansmen.

With his help the mountain clansmen have started to be started to be efficient once again. And by using them he has make sure that the vale wouldn't be able to send their full troop out of the vale. Since they would a

''I would have peace''.

''good, how about half a million gold wolves for those three island''.

''fine''.

''good, now is the meeting over gentelmen''. Hadrian ask the hand of the king

''it over lord Hadrian''.

''than with that I say good day to you gentelmen''. Hadrian said before leaving the room

**RHAEGAR POV**

''The North couldn't be just allowed to continue doing this my lord''. Joa arryn said after Hadrian stark leave the room

''don't you think we don't know that Lord Arryn''. Tywin said toward his master of justice

''then why didn't you try to said something during this meeting after all it seems that you didn't really much care that he just blackmail this entire council to be allowed to purchased an entire kingdom''.

''becouse we need preparation if we should go to war againt the North and unlike you I know we need to play the long game here''. Tywin said

''what do you mean with the long game''.

''unlike the North which is united, we are divided and to make sure of our victory, we need to fix some problem first''. Tywin said

''what lord tywin said is true, should the south and the North go to war right now, we would lose, and it wouldn't be even a true war since the North would slaughter or haven't you notice the Northern fleet that was currently anchor just outside this city''. Rhaegar said toward his master of justice, the Northern fleet it selves was currently being anchor just outside this city ever since the heir to the North arrived here. The navy being here was to send a clear message to him and the small council that should anything happen to the heir to the North, The Northerner would attack casterly rock and lannisport.

The problem that has been plaguing the seven kingdom since it inception has finally come back to bite them hard. The problem it selves was something that even after there hundered years of his family rule haven't gotten around to fix it. The problem that he is talking about is the lack of unity that existed inside the seven kingdom.

Thankfully because of the thread that the North posses, the problem would finally be able to be fix. The first thing that has to be done to fix the problem is that the creation of a professional royal army would be implemented immedietly and recruitment would open for both noble and smallfolk. With the master of war being the highest commander of the royal army just below the king. The reason why the master of war would be the commander of the royal army. Was quite simple and that is to prevent some noble who believed themselves to be better than the master of war who could be below their standing in the noble hierarchy to take command of the army and make questionable decision.

The second thing to do was to strengthen the tie between him and the noble and to do this he and his hand has agree to use the the North senate method. But with some different since unlike the North who only a couple dosen noble house, he has almost a thousand noble form the powerfull great house all the way to the small noble. The different would be that the south senate would be split in three with the lower house being the place for the small folk, the second house for the noble and the third house being the higher house which would be the place for the great house and the other powerfull noble.

The reason why the senate was split in three was because, the great house and the other more influential house wouldn't want to have their power be the same like the lesser noble house. Of course hopefully with the creation of this system, they would be able to mend the rift between the North and the south but that is only a hopefull thingking in his part.

The third thing that he needed to do was strengthen the economy of the souther kingdom, while their economy isn't bad. He knows that they needed to strengthen their economy should war happen since with the amount of money the North has they can financed a war for decades. While he can only financed a war for a couple of years.

The fourth thing that he has to managed was the Dayne question since with the Dayne being now tie to the North with both marriage and economic tie. Should war happen it was very likely that the Dayne would join the North. And if this happen then the war would be over before it begin since the Dayne can attack the Reach, the Stormland and the rest of Dorne. While the North could invaded the riverland and then use their Navy to raid the entire coast of the seven kingdom. Making the great house diverted their men to protect their land first and then making them couldn't contributed fully to the war. But he is hopefull that with the creation of the senate, he is able to prevent war for happening in the first place.

The last thing was the step stone question since ever since he conquer it, the three free city that is bordering it has re created the triachry with their goal being to re conquer the step stone from him. The triachry it selves has try to intimidate him by re counqering the disputed land. Of course he wasn't really impressed by it, since they already did this the first time the triachry was created. And by the end of it they would split apart. So he wasn't really that intimidate by them since there was always a way to split them apart. But even though he wasn't intimidated by them it didn't mean he didn't know that should war happen they can quickly conquer the step stone and then attack dorne.

This is the reason why even now the bulk of royal fleet was being re send there to make sure that the triachry didn't try anything. The reason why the triachry didn't even try something right now was that because he ask the dornish army to occupaid the island until the royal fleet return. This is the reason why Dorne barely send anyone to fight in this war since they were busy trying to make the triachry didn't do anything.

''then how long do we need to wait''. Jon Arryn ask

''as long as it needed, Lord Arryn even if it wasn't in our lifetime the war with the North is something that will happen, so it better to prepare now and hope for the best than suddenly having our children fighting the North without having any preparation done by us''. Randall Tarly said

''I believe today meeting should be finish, since I believe all of us need to process what just happen''. Jon connington said

**An; this chapter haven't been beta read since my beta is currently busy, anyone interested in helping me just pm me, thanks **


End file.
